What's Next
by pacman83
Summary: After all the craziness Mike and Paige have dealt with now they have a new challenge. All the great Graceland characters are back in this sequel to Bump and Road Trip. As Mike and Paige deal with their issues new challenges and and dangers face Graceland's best duo.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have dealt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

"Can you explain to us again how this happened?" Kate Arkin asked her daughter and now husband as they sat on the couch with their eyes looking everywhere besides Kate.

"Do you really want us to explain it again?" Mike asked

"Yes Michael I think we all deserve to know how you two went from going to consult in a FBI investigation to being married!" Sarah Warren screamed. Phil Warren tried to console his wife, "Honey it's going to be ok besides it's not that bad."

"Not that bad!" both mothers yelled "Phillip when our son left the house this morning he was just dating Paige now he is married to her. Now Michael one more time explain to all of us how this happened." Mike and Paige looked at each other they knew what they had to do.

Mike stood facing both their families, "What we're about to tell you cannot leave this room are you clear?" Once Mike got a nod from everyone he continued, "The case we assisted in was small bombings throughout the city the past few weeks."

"Wait there was bombings in the city? How come there was no news coverage?" Kelly asked

"The bureau made up the story of gas explosions and since the buildings were abandoned and old everyone believed it." Paige answered

"See babe I told you the government covers stuff up all the time and they say it's for the good of the country" Kelly said

"Honey shut up our mom is giving you the stink eye leave your conspiracy theory comments for later ok?" Amy said

"Thank you Amy now you two continue" Kate said with a stern tone

Mike continued, "We went up there solely to help with the investigation. We were making head way and were able to find where the suspects were hiding. We both wanted to see this through so we accompanied the team to the building. Inside the building we found that the suspects had three targets in highly placed areas throughout the city."

"As Mike and the director were discovering this I went with two members of the bomb squad checking out the other rooms. We were making our way back when I accidentally stepped on a live bomb"

"What!" Steve Arkin yelled

"Dad its ok I'm fine now."

"No Paige it's not ok! And where were you? You should have been there!" Steve yelled at Mike

"Dad leave Mike alone it was a mistake they told me to follow their exact footsteps and I misstepped and as you can see I'm alright! So don't ever raise your voice at my husband again!" It wasn't the yelling that shocked Steve and everyone else it was what she said. Mike's eyes grew big as saucers. Realizing what she said Paige immediately back tracked, "Boyfriend I mean boyfriend you know what I mean"

"Everyone calm down ok. No one is to interrupt Mike or Paige until their finished got it?" Bill told everyone. "Thanks Bill so there I was standing on a live bomb when Mike comes racing down finds out what happens. The director had everyone look for the bombers while the bomb squad investigated how to defuse the bomb. The only one who stayed was Mike." Paige said taking his hand and kissing it.

"I wasn't going to leave her and as much as she yelled and screamed for me to leave I didn't. I did everything I could to help get her mind off it."

"It worked for while and I was grateful but then the bomb switched to a timer and the only way to defuse it was a pass code. Everyone was evacuating but not mike he was staying saying there was still hope that they would find the bombers in time. I asked the Sergeant to take him out and he almost did."

"Until I threw my head back breaking his nose in the process."

"Nice Mike" Allie said

"I ran locked the door from inside and stayed with her. As the last seconds ticked off we kissed thinking this was the end but then nothing happened."

"They caught the bombers and they were able to defuse the bomb with eight seconds left." Paige added

"Holy shit" Kelly said

"You can say that again" said Paige

"Holy shit" Allie said

"Mike I owe you an apology. You stayed with her even when you knew the bomb was going off. I can't" Steve tried to say more but was cut off by Mike. "It's ok Steve I didn't want to leave her alone." Steve took them both in for a big hug. Soon everyone was joining in along with a few tears.

"You two need to be more careful." Sarah said kissing them both.

"We know" they both said

"Now how did you go from having a near death experience to getting married?"

Mike continued the story. "We just needed to clear our heads so we went for a walk. There was no destination we just needed to walk and just be together. We walked all the way to Crissy Field and saw a big celebration going on."

"We both felt that a party was much-needed so checked it. The woman asked us if we wanted to join in the celebration we said yes. We signed a document which we now know was a wedding certificate got a pin that said 407 and joined the party. We danced forgetting where we were and not caring what was going on around us. It wasn't until after we heard the recessional did we know what was going on"

"We didn't know or even cared to find out before hand that this was an attempt for the world record for most marriages done at the same time."

"So did you help break the record?" Kelly asked. Everyone looked at her with an annoyed look. "What? You're all curious too. So did you?

"No we didn't" Mike said

"So what are you two going to do now?" Sarah asked

Paige shrugged her shoulders, "We're not sure I mean is the license even legit Bill?"

"From what I can tell this an official marriage license technically you two are married. Look let me make some calls and see if I can get us in front of a judge to have the marriage annulled."

"That would be great Bill we have to get back to work on Monday and we rather have this taken care of before we head back to LA." Mike said.

As Bill left the room Allie turned to the couple, "Is that what you two want?" Paige and Mike looked at one another than Paige turned to her sister, "We can't be married Allie"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated" Mike answered

"How is it complicated?"

"It just is ok?" Paige responded. Allie wanted to argue but she knew it would be a lost cause their minds were made up she just hope they won't regret their decision down the road. Kate stood looking them straight in their eyes, "Whatever decision you two make we will respect it."

"Thanks mom."

"Okay good news we have a 10 am meeting in Judge Walkers chambers on Friday morning. That's the earliest time I could get at such short notice."

"No Bill that's great thanks you." Paige said before turning to the family. "Look guys it's been a long so we're going to head back to the apartment shower and call it a night. Will see you in the morning." As Paige and Mike headed towards the front door everyone began humming here comes the bride.

"Very funny" They both yelled back

* * *

"Hey you nervous?" Mike asked Paige as they along with Bill waited outside the judge's office. "Mike we deal with judges all the time I'm nervous. The question is are you?" Mike scuffed at the question, Me no way." She could tell he was a little.

"Okay guys the judge will see us let me do the talking unless she specifically asks you a question." Bill said.

Bill relax we know what we're doing" Paige said

"That's what I'm afraid of" Paige stuck her tongue out at that last remark

"They walked in just as the judge was removing her robe, "Good morning your honor how are you?" Bill asked "Ahh Mr. Thomas do what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"My clients Mike Warren and Paige Arkin accidentally got married a few days ago and would like to have the marriage annulled."

"I'm sorry did you say accidentally got married? How does one get accidentally married?"

"They were taking a walk near Crissy Field and saw a party going on. My clients checked it out not knowing it was an attempt to break the world record for most marriages in a single place."

"Did you break the record?" Judge Walker asked Mike

"No your honor"

"Very professional let me guess you're a cop?"

"Actually your honor I'm a FBI agent and my wife…girlfriend is DEA"

"Nice save Mr. Warren" Mike was blushing as Judge Walker turned to Paige, "Ms. Arkin are you related to Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes he is my brother-in-law"

"Oh you poor thing I'm so sorry"

"Your honor if we can get back to matter at hand" Bill asked a little annoyed

"Yes of course Mr. Thomas thank you for indulging us. So Mr. Warren Ms. Arkin I see you signed a marriage license. Unless these are not your signatures?"

"No your honor they are our signatures we just failed to read what we were signing."

"You see that is why I always read the agreement when I have to update my iTunes. So tell me why should I approve this annulment?"

"Your honor my clients.."

"Not from you Mr. Thomas I want to hear it from them"

"Your honor Mike and I are undercover agents working in Los Angeles who also live together with other undercover agents. We work in dangerous situations everyday and we feel that being married would not allow us to do our work correctly."

"So there are rules stating that undercover agents can't be in a relationship correct?"

"There are no rules it's just frowned upon your honor" Mike answered. Judge Walker looked at Mike and Paige she could tell there was more to this story. "Are you two dating and if so for how long?"

"Yes your honor and it's only been a few weeks"

"Do you love each other?"

"We do it's just not the right time to be married" Paige said

"Is that how you both truly feel?" Both had a brief hesitation before they both answered yes. Judge Walker stood up and walked to the window. "Who else knows of your marriage?" Bill answered, "Just their families your honor." Judge Walker continued to stare out the window as Mike, Paige and Bill sat anxiously as they waited for her to speak. After three agonizing minutes Judge Walker sat down. "Ok before I give my decision I ask that you do not interrupt me before I finish my ruling is that understood?" All three nodded.

"Good now Mr. Warren Ms. Arkin I am not going to grant your request for an annulment not now anyway. I can see that you two care very deeply for one another and deep down you both want this you two just can't admit it yet. So before you do something you're going to regret I'm going to hold on this petition for six months. If then you both still want this annulment I will grant it. I understand that your jobs are dangerous so I am going to seal your marriage. Any record of it will be locked away until you want it unsealed. Your superiors at work or anyone you know will not be made aware of your marriage unless you tell them. The only people who know you two are married will be I, Mr. Thomas and your family. Now do you both have anything to ask?"

"So for the next six months we're technically married?" Paige asked

"Yes Ms. Arkin you're correct or should I call you Mrs. Warren?"

"Ms. Arkin is fine." She looked over at Mike who smiled

"Ok I have to be back in court in 15 minutes I will see you both in six months" With that they were out the door .

"Hey guys I can try to get another judge to reverse her decision of you want it might take some time though"

"Bill its ok besides we can do six months right Mike?"

"Yeah Paige's right Bill we can do this."

"Ok I have something to take care of in town I'll see you back in Carmel or are you heading back to LA now?"

"NO we're heading to the house tonight but we're heading back in the morning. See you at the house." Bill gave them each a hug before taking off. Mike and Paige were quiet for most of the ride down. Both wanted to say something but the words couldn't come out. Finally Paige asked, "We can do this right?"

"Yeah of course we can it will be tough not telling anyone but six months will fly by." Paige took Mikes hand and held it for the rest of the drive. As they held hands Mike traced his finger back and forth over Paige's ring finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got this from FanFiction author actlikesummer. Please feel free to copy it and get people signing!**

* * *

Who out there knows what SOPA is? Well if you don't: SOPA=Stop Online Piracy Act

What this basically means is that if you run, use, or post on a fanfiction site, roleplay site, fan blog/site, movie streaming site, etc. you can AND WILL be fined. This means anybody who writes/reads fanfiction, makes, posts, and watches fanmade videos, has a Wattpad account, a Tumblr account...All of these people can be fined and even arrested and thrown in prison for up to 5 years. There is much more to it than this, but that is the basics, and since it affects every single person on this website, you might want to be worried.

There is, however, a petition that can help! Unfortunately, though, we only have until March 19th to get 100,000 signatures and currently (though the number is now rising) we only have just over 20,000 signatures. You have to make an account but it is free and seriously only takes a minute to do so. Plus, in the long run, it is nothing compared to what we're fighting for.

I have enjoyed writing and posting my stories on Fanfiction and if this passes I won't be able to which would be unfortunate. I just started writing my third story I would really like to finish it if I had the chance. Please help us stop SOPA. We've done it once, we can do it again. Thank you.

To sign: go to the the website for (no spaces) and get an account. Then search Stop SOPA 2014.


	3. Chapter 2A

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have dealt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. I am truly sorry for the delay with this chapter it's been a crazy couple of weeks at work I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

Mike stared out on the Pacific as the waves crashed along the shore. This was the first time in days Mike had anytime to himself to think. So much had happened in the past few days better yet the past few weeks and hasn't taken the time to process it all. From Disneyland to the kidnapping to the mountain lion to the bomb he had dealt with a lot but that none of those were on his mind then. Mike looked down at his right hand rubbing his ring finger. _How did I go from being single two weeks ago to now being married_? The question went through his head over and over. Mike was a guy who planned things through and didn't make careless mistakes but since he stationed at Graceland and meeting Paige he has been making a few too many caress decisions. Mike loses his train of thought as he hears laughter 100 feet away was as he sees Paige playing with Lindsay and Roadie. Mike smiles as he watches Paige scoops up Lindsay planted kisses as her niece giggles trying to worm her way out of her aunts clutches.

"Someday that will be her with one of your kids." Mike looks up to find Steve there as he watches his daughter and granddaughter. Steve sits down next to him handing Mike a beer. Mike instantly puts his hand up, "We have to be on the road in an hour so I really shouldn't." Steve ignores Mike's protest opening and placing it in his hand. "Let Paige drive the first leg come on have a drink with your father-in-law." Steve saw Mike's expression when he said father-in-law and smiled, "I know it's weird now hearing the word in-law or husband or wife but trust me it gets easier." Along with the repeated question now those words were running through his mind. Mike was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice his dad and Bill joining them on the beach.

"Are you ok son?" Phil asked

"He'll be fine he's going through what we all went through when we first got married." Steve said

"God I remember that feeling. I was so ready to marry Allie but after I did and everything sank in I freaked out. In fact the look on Mike's face was the same one I had." Bill said

"We have all had that look." Phil added

Mike stood up looking at the three of them, "The difference between you and me is that getting married was something you planned. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen I had a plan and now..."

Phil stood up placing his hand on his son's shoulder giving him that look he gave when he was about to give his son some much-needed guidance. "Let me ask you something Mike. Did you ever see yourself marrying Paige?" Mike looked over at Paige as she chased Lindsay and Roadie down the beach. "Yes I did" he said with a smile, "But…."

"So what's the problem?" Bill interrupted. "So you had a plan for your life big deal plans change. Mike eight months ago your plans consisted of having a sweet job in DC. Instead you were placed in LA which you said you never wanted to live, in a job you said you did not want or even like. Now you love living there your job is amazing and to top it all off you met an amazing girl. So I ask you again what's the problem?"

"Dad there are so many problems with us being married. For starters if work found out then we would be screwed."

"Mike the judge sealed any legal document saying that you two are married. Trust me Judge Walker doesn't mess around no one will know unless you tell them" Bill said

"Ok that problem is solved so what are the others?" Steve asked. Mike looked at all three of them, "You should have seen me the other day with her in that building. I was helpless I couldn't do anything to save her. I was off my game and wasn't thinking straight. When it comes to her I worry too much like she is fragile but I know that's not the case. I can't do my job and be worrying about her."

"Mike that makes no fucking sense" Steve said. "Tell me are you more worried about her now you're married to her?" Mike shook his head, "That's my point whether you're married to them or not when you're in love with someone you always worry about them."

Phil added, "Steve is right Mike that worry never goes away but Paige is a strong, independent woman who can handle almost anything she will be fine."

Mike smiled, "Thanks guys I appreciate the advice but still we're just not ready yet. In six months we're going to go back to the judge to have it annulled and if and when we decide to get married we will do it the right way." As he said this Mike knew what he really wanted but he wasn't ready to admit it. Steve and Phil didn't catch it but from Mike's expression Phil did. Before either of them could counter Bill stepped in, "Steve, Phil I need to put my lawyer hat on and have a minute alone with Mike."

"Alright will be in the den join us when you're done and talk some sense into your client." Once they were gone Bill turned to Mike, "Ok so right now I'm your lawyer so you can tell me anything understand?"

"Yeah Bill I understand"

"So do you have anything you want to share with me?"

"Not really I'm good"

Bill looked around to make sure no one was close enough for them to hear the he looked back at Mike, "Look I know you want to stay married to Paige and I know you don't want to admit it. You're going to have these lame excuses as to why you can't and in six months you're going to make the worst mistake of your life." Mike had a stone cold face but deep down he was freaking out. Bill was right but he couldn't admit it to himself let alone to anyone else. "Mike as your lawyer I will do whatever you want but I recommend you to take these six months and to see what you really want." Before he could respond Bill cut him off. "Look just think about what I said and lets g have another beer and relax before you take off." As they headed back inside Mike asked, "Bill right now am I still talking to my attorney?"

"Yeah you can be what's on your mind?"

"There is something I need to get off my chest"

Wow that took less time than I thought Bill thought, "You can tell me Mike and as your lawyer it will stay between you and me."

"Ok but this secret doesn't involve me it actually is about you and Paige and a neighbors sprinklers"

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time you guys" Mike said as he gave them each a hug.

"Hey this was a surprise visit plus we have a great story to tell everyone back home" Phil said to his son.

"Plus we got to meet Paige. I have to say Mike if you have to accidentally marry someone she was the perfect choice." Sarah added. Mike rolled his eyes t his parents. Sarah instantly slapped her son across the chest."Don't you roll your eyes at me young man! You might be an adult but I'm still your mother." Mike kissed his mom on the cheek, "Sorry mom I love you. I better go say goodbye to everyone else."

"Okay but you better give us one more hug" Sarah said

"Now you take care of Roadie ok? He is very special and he needs lots of love. Can you do that for me?" Paige asked Lindsay as she held Roadie. Lindsay nodded and blew kisses at her aunt. Paige scoped her up, "You're not getting away from me that easy kiddo" as she kissed all over Lindsay's face. Lindsay giggled and tried to squirm her way out of her aunt's embrace. Paige put her down as she gave a hug and a kiss to Bill and Amy before getting a group hug with her sisters. As much as they fought and teased each other the bond the Arkin have for one another is strong.

"You need to stop being so distant and come see us."Kelly demanded "Besides now that you're married I can teach you how to train your husband" Allie added

"Yeah and you make him fix all the things around the house like sprinklers" Bill said in an angry tone. Allie and Paige eyes got a little big as he mentioned that.

"How about I just try to come and visit as much as I can ok?"

"I am going to hold you to that sis" Kelly said

"Yeah and I can teach Mike how to fix things like the SPRINKLERS" Bill added

"Well you're an expert on them since you had to fix Mr. Robinson's when we were kids" Kelly said while winking at her sisters.

"I love you both" Paige said as they embraced for one last hug. As soon as they separated Kate grabbed on to Paige and gave her one last hug, "It was so great to see you honey. We're both so proud of you."

"Plus you have good taste in men. Mike is going to be a great husband" Steve said. Paige just rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. "Look all I'm saying is that if you had to marry someone I'm glad it's him. The way he is with you know his feelings are real and I know that your feelings are mutual. Just remember that during the next six months."

"Ok dad I promise." She said before walking over to Phil and Sarah. "It was really nice meeting you both. I hope to see you again soon." Sarah took Paige's hand between hers holding it tight, "You're the best thing to happen to my son. I hope he doesn't blow it." Paige laughed giving her a hug.

After giving his goodbyes to the rest the Arkin family Mike gave Kate and Steve a hug. "Take care of our girl Mike" They both said. "I promise I will but more than likely it's going to be the other way around."

"He's not kidding" Paige said as they all gathered for a group hug. Paige and mike then climbed in their car and headed back to Graceland.

* * *

"Wow you were so right to take the 1 on the way up to Carmel. That stretch of the drive from Salinas to Paso Robles is boring" Mike said as they made pulled into Graceland. "I told you after Paso Robles there is nothing. Try doing this drive by yourself." Paige said as she hoped out of the car

"I'd rather do dishes for a week."

"Well it is still your chore for this week."

"It's always my chore when is it going to be your turn?"

"Hey I have been stuck on bathroom cleaning duty for months. Would you care to trade?" The thought of cleaning up the bathrooms especially after Johnnie and Jake's are done with them sent shivers up Mike's spine. "You know dishes are not that bad. Look at us married for less than a week and we're already arguing about house work" Paige chuckled, "Yeah I guess we are."

Neither said anything for as they grabbed the rest of their bags. Finally breaking the silence Mike asked, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"After driving all day all I want to do is soak in a hot bath and go to bed"

"Mmmm that can be arranged but what bed are we going to sleep in?" Mike asked bringing her in close. "Well since you have the giant bathroom your room tonight but I think we should switch rooms don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Paige Charlie already knows and pretty soon Jake's, Johnnie and who ever are new roommate will be are going to find out."

"Your right but not soon and definitely not tonight. The others won't be back for two more days so we have the house to ourselves. Why don't you leave the bags near the door and join me in the shower."

"I like your thinking" mike added before kissing her. Mike pushed her against the door as he inserted the key and opening it. Paige wrapped her arms around mike as she wrapped her legs round his waist kicking the door shut after he came inside.

"Johnnie someone just busted through he front door go check it out" Charlie yelled from the kitchen. The sound of Charlie's voice snapped Mike and Paige out of their little world as they quickly separated before Johnnie walked in. As Johnnie saw mike and Paige his eyes got wide and a big smile plastered on his face. "Charlie they're back!" he yelled as he ran over giving Paige a big hug pulling off the ground spinning her around. "Damn girl I've missed you" he said as he brought her down. "What about me man?" Mike asked. "Ahh Levi come here" giving Mike a bear hug. "Hey got one more hug for me?" they turned to see Charlie standing near the couch. Paige rushed over hugging her friend silent tears fell from them both. Mike and Johnnie gave them their space as the women spoke briefly. "Don't just stand there Levi give me hug." Mike wrapped his arms around Charlie holding her close but softly hoping not to hurt in any way. "Mikey you call that a hug? Come on give me a real hug" Charlie said as she squeezed him tight.

Mike pulled back taking a minute to look at her, "You look good Charlie"

"Nothing a few weeks back home couldn't fix. But if I had to spend one more day with my mother I was gonna lose it"

"Come on Charlie your mom's not that bad" Johnnie said as he draped his arm around Mike. "Johnnie you only liked her because she fed you and you never had to clean up after yourself."

"Like I said she wasn't that bad. Anyway where have you two been?" Johnnie asked Mike and Paige.

"Mike needed to get out of LA for a while so I took him on a little trip up the coast. Let him see what the state really had to offer."

"Alright alright did anything crazy happen on the trip?" Johnnie asked

"No it was a pretty laid back trip" Mike answered

"bullshit if it was a trip with Paige shit must have gone down." They looked up to find Jake's walking down the stairs. Paige met him at the bottom of the stairs waiting for a hug.

"So good to see you Dale"

"Likewise" He looked up to find Mike standing there

"Mike"

"Jake's" There was brief silence as the two guys stared at each other. Finally Charlie had enough, "Ok whatever happened in the past you two need to get over it got it" Mike and Jake's looked at one another than Mike went up offering his hand out and Jake's gladly took it.

"It's good to see you Mike"

"Likewise" Jake's smiled and shook his head. "Alright since I didn't feel like cooking and I don't trust either of these two in kitchen unsupervised the pizza will be here in 15 minutes so why don't you two bring your stuff up to your rooms and we can have dinner as a family."

As Mike placed is bags in his room Paige was waiting by the door she walked over wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him softly. "I know this wasn't the night we had in mind but.."

"This is way better come" Mike said as he kissed her again. "Yo Levi, Paige pizza is here!"

Mike kissed her cheek, "Guess we should get down there." As he headed out the door Paige stopped him taking his hand in hers and together they went down to the family.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have dealt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. I am truly sorry for the delay with this chapter it's been a crazy couple of weeks at work plus I'm moving to a new apartment so yeah it's been crazy. I really appreciate all the support you all have given me it means so much to me . I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

Jakes was about to take a bite out of his pizza when he noticed Mike and Paige walking towards the table hand in hand. Jakes just laughed and shook his head, "Well it's about damn time". Mike and Paige blushed deep red as they entered the dining room. "Jakes what are talking about?" Charlie asked as she walked out of the kitchen. She then noticed the couple and shrugged her shoulders, "So you two are making this public now?" she asked them while sitting down.

"Wait you knew about this? How long have you known?" Jakes asked

"Known about what?" Johnnie asked between bites. Jakes pointed at Mike and Paige as they stood by the table holding hands. Johnnie looked at them and laughed, "Jakes seriously bro this isn't that big of a surprise I mean they have been fucking for weeks." Paige looked at Charlie, "You told Johnnie about me and Mike?"

"Charlie didn't tell me anything. But you two have been playing this game ever since Levi got here. I assumed with just the two of you here and the rest of us gone something was bound to happen. Plus you two going away together come on I'm not an idiot."

"That's to be determined" Jakes said. Johnnie threw a mushroom at Jake and before he could retaliate Charlie went all mama goose on them. "No throwing food at the table" she shouted. Like two small children both stopped and remained quiet. Charlie looked at the young couple, "So are you going to just stand there?" Paige quickly sat down while Mike went to get them some food. Johnnie made a whipping sound towards Mike. Jakes and Paige both laughed but Charlie gave all three of them the stink eye. "They make fun of your boyfriend and you laugh?"

"It's not that big of a deal Charlie besides Johnnie is jealous that I'm having sex on a regular basis and he is stuck still using his right hand" Mike yelled from the kitchen. "Jakes and Charlie nearly choked on their food. "Damn Paige you should have dated mike weeks ago. I like this version." Jakes said

"Oh yeah he's hilarious" Johnnie said. Mike sat down next to Paige, "Oh come on Johnnie can't take a little joke?"

"Yeah I can but for the record Mike I use my left hand." He said while reaching over to Mike's food. "Oh Johnnie that's gross." Paige yelled as she pulled Mike's plate away. Everyone else just laughed.

"Alright so back to my earlier question when did this happen." Jakes asked pointing at Mike and Paige. Taking turns the young couple told their friends everything from Disneyland to the hanging out with Neal and Sara in Santa Barbara, Mike getting kidnapped, crashing a college party, hanging out with Paige's family and Mike's parents and finally the bomb scare. The only story they left out was the one of them being married. Once finished all three of their friends had shocked looks on their faces. Jakes tried to say something but didn't. Johnnie had a blank stare on his face trying to wrap his mind on what happened. Finally Charlie asked, "So before I ask a million questions is there anything else we should know"

"Oh yeah Mike's a hustler" Paige said

"Come again?" Johnnie asked

"At the party Mike pretended like he was a light weight when it comes to booze but in reality the guy is a hustler at drinking games especially in beer pong. Trust me you do not want to challenge him"

"I don't believe it" Jakes said "You're telling us that this squeaky clean kid can out drink all of us?"

"That's what I'm saying Dale don't let the sexiness fool you"

"I'm not sure but about the sexy part but I'm with Jakes no way Levi can beat me" Johnnie added. Paige began to argue back as Mike got up from the table grabbed three beers and six plastic cups from the kitchen. He placed the cups next to Jakes filled them up then walked over to the other side and proceeded to sink all six shots. The first two were left handed then one jumping on one foot, one with his eyes closed, and one he threw around the back and the last one he tossed while walking away and not looking. Everyone was in shock as Mike sat back down taking another bite of his pizza.

Charlie looked at Paige, "So Mike's a hustler"

"Yep"

"Mike you and me man the beer pong tournament at the dot is ours this year" Johnnie said

"If anyone is going to be his partner it's going to be me" Paige said before kissing Mike. Everyone groaned at their affection. "Ok well I just lost my appetite" Jakes said pushing his plate away. Paige gave him the stink, "That grosses you out? You have seen Johnnie cook right?"

"Well I guess you're not getting any pancakes tomorrow" Johnnie said while heading towards the kitchen.

Mike turned towards Paige, "Don't worry babe I'll cook for you"

"Ahh thanks hun" She kisses him again and on cue everyone groans. "Seriously will you two please get a room" Jakes pleads. "If you don't like it then leave" Paige says kissing Mike again. "Gladly oh and Mike you're on dish duty."

"Yeah yeah I know" Mike stood and cleared the table as he brought the dishes to the kitchen Paige wrapped her arms around him kissing the back of his neck. "I'm going to shower you should hurry up and join me."

"I'll be up in ten minutes don't start without me."

"No promises" she says walking back up stairs. Mike quickly attends to the dishes as he looks out the window the full moon shines on the Pacific. "Never gets old doesn't it?" Mike looks up to find Charlie leaning against the wall.

"You need a hand?"

Mike tosses her a towel, "You can dry". The two friends stand there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the peacefulness. Finally Mike turned to Charlie and asked, "So how are you feeling really?"

"Physically I'm doing better. I have my strength back and I'm ready to get back to work but emotionally about 70%"

"You sleeping ok?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes I sleep like a log and other times I'm up thinking."

"What do you think about?"

"Jangles, that night but mostly Briggs" mike stopped washing and looked down. "I've been thinking about him too. When all this stuff went down I knew I did the right thing he made a big mistake and it cost him and others like you."

"I feel a but coming on" Mike took a deep breath, " I don't condone what he did but I get why he did it and if I was in his shoes I probably do the same thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there is a beautiful blonde up there I would give my life for and if someone took her from me I would go to the ends of the earth to end them." Charlie reached over squeezing Mike's hand, "This is the real deal isn't it?" Mike chuckled, "You have no idea" he paused _made she didn't hear that_ he thought.

"What do you mean by that Mikey?"

_Shit she did_, "It's nothing" Charlie cocked her head looking right at Mike. He felt her eyes bare into him. "Come on Mikey spill. I know something happened between you two on that trip I could see it on your faces at dinner. What is it?" Mike knew he could confine in Charlie but this wasn't just his secret it was also Paige's. Mike looked directly at Charlie, "That whole bomb scare made me realize how important he is to me and so yeah our relationship is serious. I'm in this thing for the long haul." Charlie smiled, "Look I'm not going to nag so when you're ready to talk I'll be here." Mike gave her a hug and went back to cleaning up.

Mike and Charlie had the kitchen cleaned up in less than 10 minutes so he raced up to his room, kicking off his shoes in the hallway. As he got to his door he heard the shower running. Mike peeled off his shirt as he walked in. After tossing it on the ground he found Paige passed out on his bed still in her clothes. Mike walked over the shower turning it off then walked over to the bed pulling down the blankets and then placing them over Paige. He shut off the lights and crawled into bed next to her. Paige instantly curled up next to him wrapping her arms around him. Mike laid there listening to her soft heavy breathing. He kissed the top of her head and before he closed his eyes he whispered to her, "Love you wife see you in the morning"


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have dealt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. I am truly sorry for the delay with this chapter it's been a crazy couple of weeks at work I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

_The best part of running on the beach its endless_ Mike said to himself as he ran along the water. Mike looked up as he watched the sun rise of the mountains as another perfect day in Southern California began. He saw the early morning surfers out on the water. The conditions were perfect for surfing and he wondered if Paige had dragged herself out of bed to do the same. As Mike tried to focus on the run his mind was elsewhere. Running was always a way for him to clear his mind but that wasn't the case today. He thought about Charlie and their talk last night not even twelve hours back at Graceland and he was lying to his friends. He knew he did the right thing by not telling her it's not just his secret but also Paige's as well. He also thought about the secret itself and why they were keeping it. The words that Bill said to him about regretting ending the marriage repeated in his head. _Maybe our families have a point_ he thought. Mike then stopped looked out towards the ocean clearly him thinking about this wasn't working he needed to talk to Paige. Mike looked down at his watched and noticed he had been running for an hour. _Well besides the great exercise this wasn't as productive as I hoped_. He then made his way back to Graceland hoping to catch Paige before the others woke up.

The last few miles were tough as his legs were burning but Mike trekked on. Once he finally spotted Graceland he smiled and brought his run to a slow jog. An object far off in the distance caught Mike's attention. He turned to see Paige sprinting from the water giving him a wave. As she ran up Mike took a second to look at her, _man I have a hot wife_. Paige wrapped her free arm around his neck as she pulled his head down kissing him. She pressed her cold body against his sending shivers throughout his body. Paige giggled in between kisses she pulled away running her hands through his hair.

"Good morning sexy" she said before giving him another kiss. "You were gone pretty early this morning."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I got up around 5 and went for a run."

"Mike it's after 8 are you ok?" When he didn't say anything she pulled him down on the sand. "Something is bothering you can tell me what it is."

"I know but right now I need to stretch Paige before I cramp up" Paige stood up grabbing Mike's right leg "You talk while I stretch you." Paige applied pressure to his legs and as much as it hurt right now he would be greatful much later. "Usually after a run your heads clear and you're ready to go so what's different today?"

"Last night Charlie and I had a talk after dinner. She knows something is up between us. She saw it at dinner and I was foolish enough to say something to that got her attention. I wanted to tell her but it's not my secret it's ours. She says that when were ready to share she will be here. She's not going to let this up Paige and I hate lying to her."

Paige switched legs massaging his calves, "Mike I appreciate you not saying anything and I hate lying to her to but if we tell her she will put in her two cents and we already have enough family telling us what we should be doing. We know what's best for us and ending our marriage is the right thing" The words were coming out of her mouth but deep down a little voice in Paige's mind was saying the opposite.

"Speaking of family when Bill and I were talking before we left he said as our lawyer he would do what we asked but as my in-law he said we would be making the worst decision of our lives if we went through with this. He said deep down we both don't want this and since then his words have been running through my head."

"Are you having second thoughts about the annulment?" she asked with a hint of worry. _Yes I am I think we're making a mistake_ was what Mike was thinking in the back of his mind but instead he replied, "No it's the right thing to do I'm just letting people get to me that's all." Paige pulled Mike up wrapping her arms around him again and smiled, "That's why I'm here to help you think straight. Among other great things speaking of other things we never did get to the shower last night do you have any energy left from that run?"

Mike pulled her in close, "I'm just getting my second wind"

"Good to know" Paige leaned in to kiss him but they were interrupted by Johnnie clearing his throat. "As much as you two would love to have shower time Silvo is coming by in 20 minutes he wants to meet with all of us."

"Even me and Jakes?"

"That's what the boss man says so whatever you two thinking of doing will have to wait" He said with a smirk. "Remember Johnnie I have the girl and you have your left hand" Mike said right back.

"You're right Mikey but unlike you I can be done in less than five minutes"

"And that's something to brag about?" Mike asked. Johnnie face turned red and went back to house, "Hurry your asses up" Paige laughed slapping Mike's chest, "First last night and now. When did you get so funny?"

"I have always been funny you just never noticed"

"Well now I know better" She went in for another kiss but a loud whistle caught their attention. "Hey love birds let's go" Jake yelled the deck. Both let out a loud sigh, "I liked it when it was just you and me" Mike said. "Oh no this is way better I love it when I'm trying to kiss you and were constantly interrupted by our roommates."

Mike smiled, "God I love you" they quickly headed back to the house. Once inside everyone was sitting on the couch and Silvo was standing in the center of the living room. "Agent Warren, Agent Arkin how nice of you to join us." They quickly made their way to couch, "We're sorry to keep you waiting we had the idea that you were arriving in later" Mike said while looking at Johnnie.

"I was supposed to but I have a meeting with my boss in an hour so I had to push up our meeting. So I et you're all wondering what's going on."

Jakes spoke up, "The thought has crossed my mind at least especially since you asked me and agent Arkin to stick around."

"Well this does involve you both as well" Silvo replied

"And what would that be sir?" Paige asked

"After what happened there was some talk of closing down Graceland and assigning you all to different locations. But after things cooled down and people's minds were clear. We have decided to keep Graceland open and you all can stay." The five roommates said nothing but their facial expressions showed they were happy. "But there are going to be some small changes and so decisions you all will have to make." Silvo added

"What changes are those sir? Mike asked

"I have spoken to my colleagues at the DEA and Customs and we have decided that Agent DeMarco will be promoted to senior agent in the house."

"Sir are you sure about this? Surely after what happened to me there has to someone better"

"Agent Demarco there are things that you have should have done better in the Odin investigation but overall you're an excellent agent plus you have the respect of everyone in this room."

"Charlie he's right and there is no one we rather have to lead us." Paige added squeezing Charlie's hand.

"Another change is you will all be doing more cases that involve all three departments. You will have your own cases but we feel that you need to work more as a team. Anyone have any objections?" No one said a word so all were in agreement. "Ok and the last topic is Paul Briggs." Everyone looked right at Silvo after hearing his name. "After an investigation we are going to reinstate Paul Briggs back into the bureau but he is on a very tight leash. He feel that the best way to keep his head above water is being back here and we are in agreement. He knows that he would report to Agent Demarco and will have to re-earn the trust of you all" Everyone had mixed emotions but they waited for Silvo to finish. "He understands that you may not want him back and he says he won't return if you don't want him. So I leave it up to you do you want Paul Briggs back here at Graceland. Talk about among yourselves and let me know today." With that Silvo left leaving the five agents to think things over.

No one said anything for ten minutes. Finally Jakes broke the silence, "Guess what we have a lot to think about"

"What's there to think about Jakes there is no way in hello Briggs is coming back!" Johnnie responded.

"Johnnie is right Jakes. His need for revenge against Jangles got Mike stabbed and Charlie almost killed. Plus he killed another agent and tried to get you to help him get rid of the evidence" Paige added

"First of all Paige Briggs killed that agent by mistake. They guy came at him and he killed him in self-defense. He didn't know he was an agent and he didn't make me do anything I helped him because he was my friends. Yes Briggs made a mistake but he is our friend and I'm not going to turn my back on him when he needs help. Charlie you of all people know this better than anyone. When you shot up who covered for you?"

"He did it to cover his own ass since it was the drugs he was selling to the dealers that she got high on." Paige added.

"Fuck you Paige you think he planned on that happening?"

"Don't talk to her like that" Mike said in a quiet deep voice

"This is between me and Paige. You need to stay out of it!"

"When It comes to Paige it is my business so I'm telling you don't talk to her like that." Mike and Jakes now stood up their eyes locked on each other both had their fists clenched. Charlie jumped in between them, "Both of you knock it off sit down now!" Both guys sat down and now all the focus was on Charlie. "First off if you have a problem with someone in the house you talk about it like adults. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement before she continued, "We all know what Briggs did. Yes he lied to us and we all paid for his lies some of us more than others." Charlie took a deep breath and sat back down. "Jakes you're right we helped me when I shot up and sadly I forgot all about that. I have been in my own little world the past weeks. I'm angry guys and mostly at him and I'm tired of it. I need to move on and in order to do that I need to forgive him. It will take me some time to trust him again but I feel better with Briggs here than somewhere else." Paige and Johnnie were surprised and then Mike added, "I agree with Charlie Briggs should come back".

Before Paige could react Mike added, "He's a good agent and yes he made a stupid mistake and Charlie's right we need to move on and not let what happen hang over us and if Charlie wants' him back then so do I." Paige reached over holding Mike's hand, "Ok if this what you both want then it's ok with me to. What about you Johnnie?" Johnnie shrugged his shoulders, "I'll do whatever Charlie wants man but I don' like it and I don't trust him."

"Then we're all in agreement. I'll tell Silvo." Charlie went to make the call, Johnnie went out for a walk and Jakes headed to the kitchen. Mike and Paige headed back to his room once inside Paige sat next to Mike on the bed and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"What Briggs did was wrong but I understand why he did it. If it were me and I lost you the same way he lost Lisa I would do whatever it took to find those bastards and send them back to hell. You're the love of my life Paige so I can't look down at a man who did something I would have done. It will take me some time to actually trust him but I feel I owe him at least that." Paige leaned over and held Mike, "You don't owe him anything Mike and I know that if something happened to me that you would be smarter than Briggs. Thinking about it I would probably do something similar if I lost you" Mike kissed the top of her head and held her tight. Both sat there their minds racing about what ifs. Finally Paige moved off the bed taking Mike's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the shower you have so much going on right now and the run didn't help you so hopefully making love to your wife will."

"Hey you said you were my wife" Paige smiled it seemed so natural saying it and she liked how it sounded but she brushed off the thought. "It was a onetime thing now come on." Mike said nothing else as he followed Paige inside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have dealt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. I am truly sorry for the delay with this chapter it's been a crazy couple of weeks at work plus I just moved but I am working on chapters 6 and 7 as we speak. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

"Well that definitely helped" said Mike as he wrapped his arms around a still naked Paige bringing his lips to hers as they kissed passionately. He pulled back brushing the hairs across the face, "I think we should make this a regular thing"

"I think that can arranged plus it better for me. You wouldn't be waking my ass up every morning at the crack of dawn to go for your runs. Besides sex is a great workout and we don't have to leave the bed." Paige added as she dragged Mike out of the bathroom and back to his bed."In fact I think we can squeeze in another workout. Don't you agree?" Mike didn't answer he just pulled her down . Paige giggled softly as she brought her lips to his. Just as her hands traveled down there was a soft knock on Mike's door.

"Mikey I need you to run an errand for me get dressed and meet me down stairs in 5 minutes." Charlie yelled from the other side of the door. Paige paid no attention as her hands grasped upon Mike's manhood. She smiled as Mike moaned softly at her touch. "Ok I'll be down in 10" he yelled back

"No Mikey 5 minutes. Paige, you can screw him later 4 minutes 37 second, Agent Warren, chop, chop." Paige pulled herself up then tossed Mike a shirt.

"To be continued." she said before walking back into the bathroom. Mike threw on the rest of his clothes and hustled downstairs. Charlie was waiting by the door looking at her watch. "With just seconds to spare you're slacking, Mikey."

"Yeah, whatever. So what's this errand you need me to run? And why am I stuck doing it?"

"Because I'm the senior person of this house and your commanding officer capiche?" Mike began to smirk but he saw the serious look on her face and knew better than to anger her. Charlie smiled, lightly slapping his face, "Good boy now Johnnie is driving me to HQ I have a meeting with Silva so I need you to go to this address and pick something up for me."

"Yeah, no problem, Charlie, may I ask what it is?"

"Nope and trust me you'll know what it is when you get there. Now hurry up and be back in an hour."

_I really hope this is not some rookie hazing_ Mike thought as he drove down the PCH. On _the bright side at least wherever I'm going seems to be along the beach_. Mike thought the GPS was messed up because as he pulled up to the destination all he saw was an abandoned lot on the beach. Mike got out and saw nothing now thinking he had the wrong address. He pulled out his phone to call Charlie, but he stopped when he saw someone sitting on the beach that looked familiar. As he walked up to person he realized it was Briggs. His hair was a little longer and bread had taken a personality of his own. As he got closer Briggs turned around surprised to see Mike standing there. Briggs immediately stood up facing his former protégée the two locked eyes and said nothing for a minute. Finally Mike extended his hand as a token olive branch, "Good to see you, Briggs."

"You to, Mikey, how are you?"

"Good, I've been on vacation it's nice to get back to work," Briggs just nodded and the two returned to an awkward silence for the next few minutes. Mike wanted to say something but didn't so he looked around the beach trying to avoid eye contact.

"So where are we anyway? I feel like I've been here before."

"Yeah, even if you never saw it The Estate had that affect on people," Briggs said looking down at the sand.

"Wait this where The Estate was?"

"Yep, the original Graceland. She was a beauty. Yeah, there was a draft through the entire house and the water pressure was shit but she made you feel welcome and for our line of work it was much needed." Mike nodded in agreement he didn't know why he did it just seemed like the right thing to do. To avoid another more silence Biggs asked, "So what are you doing here, Mike?"

"Charlie told me to run an errand. She gave me this address and told me to pick it up and bring it back to her. So I take it you're the errand I'm suppose to pick up?"

"Guess I am."

"Probably thought I would be hesitant about coming here if I knew what I was doing."

"I get it- I did lie to you and everyone else. Plus I got you stabbed and Charlie almost killed."

"It's not that Briggs. I wasn't sure you would want to see me. I have guilt about what I did to you." Briggs walked over placing his hand on Mike's, "Mikey, you did your job. A job every agent dreads having to do. Sooner or later what I was doing was going to catch on. I knew the risks and if I had to do it again I would. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"No, Paul, I get it believe me." Briggs looked Mike in eye and smiled patting him on the shoulder, "Yeah, I can see that. So how are things with you and Paige?"

"How did you?"

"Well, besides the fact that you two can't keep your eyes off each other it was only a matter of time before you two hooked up."

Mike just shook his head, "I didn't realize it was that obvious"

"That's the same thing I said to my T.O. about me and Lisa." Both men grew quiet as they sat down. Briggs played with the sand as memories of her flash through his mind. "What was she like?" Mike asked trying to keep him from going to a dark place.

"She was the one who picked me up from the airport. The rest of the roommates were out on assignment so she gave me the grand tour. Instead of going out she cooked. Man, that was some of the best meals I ever had. Don't tell Charlie." Mike raised his hands as Briggs continued. "Lisa was smart and loved the job. Her arrest record was best out of all of us. When she was on a case nothing else mattered."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Mike said

"Yeah, they would've gotten along. When she wasn't working she was a home body instead of going out to she would stay at home watch a movie, read a book , take a nap on the beach or lay in bed all day with me."

"How long before you two?"

"About four months since I got out here. My T.O. gave me these tickets to this art show in downtown. I hate that sort of thing so I said no. He said that Lisa loves art. So I snatched the tickets from him and asked her out. I told her it was part of this case I'm working on."

"And she believed you?"

"Hell no. But she went with me anyway"

"Yeah, out of pity". Briggs rolled his eyes, "Anyway we're at this art show. I'm bored out of my mind but Lisa is loving it. We were checking out this ugly piece of work when I spotted Angela Jones."

"Who's Angela Jones?"

"This girl I dated back in college for three years. I thought she was the one but senior year I caught her fucking some grad student who was her T.A. in one of her classes last year. She told me they had been hooking up for over a year and that she was glad I found out. She moved in with him that night."

"What a bitch." Mike added

"Bitch wasn't the word I was thinking of when I caught her. I haven't seen her since we broke up and there was still some lingering issues. Angela walked over to me and said hello then we were joined by the douche bag grad student who was now her husband. They were friendly to me but were fake about it and just wanted to rub my face in their happiness. I was about to leave when Lisa walked up to us grabbed my face and kissed me passionately." Briggs stopped talking as the memory played in his head. "Mikey, it was the best kiss I ever had. Our lips parted and with her still holding my face thanked me for taking her to the exhibit and kissed me again. It was then she turned and saw Angela and the douche. She said hello introduced herself as my girlfriend and acted the part well. Angela was a pissed and it wasn't how happy we acted it was also that the douche bag was checking Lisa out. She didn't say anything but kicked him in the shin and marched off."

"Man, Karma is a bitch."

"Ain't that the truth, Mike. After the lovely couple left us I turned to thank Lisa for helping me but she kissed me again and dragged me back to some hotel for the night. I'm not sure what triggered it but I never asked and frankly didn't care. I got the girl."

"Hell yeah you did." Mike added patting Briggs on the back.

"And then I lost her."

Mike was speechless as he looked at her former mentor who had a sad and guilty look on his face. "Briggs, I…"

"I love being an FBI agent, Mike, there is nothing better than what we do. I was like you man young, ambitious, driven. I would do anything to get the bad guy and look where that got me. Six people are dead including the woman I loved all because I wanted to be the best. There is not a day that goes by where I don't see them and imagine what if. Like I said earlier going after Jangles like I did I wouldn't change except, I would try to stop you from getting stabbed and almost getting Charlie killed. If I had a chance to stop myself years ago I would. "

Mike just shook his head, "Jesus, Briggs, we were having such a good time and now you're going back to a pity party."

"Excuse me?"

"Clearly you're not over this. Jangles is dead. The bastard who killed Lisa and your friends is gone. You need to let it go and move on. Yes, you made some stupid mistakes and fucked things up for yourself and others but guess what you have a second chance. We your friends have forgiven you and are ready to move on. I'm not saying to forget Lisa but if want to hold on to the past and keep thinking of what if then maybe you shouldn't come back."

Briggs was speechless. He asked, "Damn, Mike, when did you grow a pair of balls?"

"Always had them, Briggs, I only use them for two things when a friend needs a good kick in the ass and when I'm fucking." Briggs and Mike burst out laughing clearly that's what Briggs needed to hear.

"So we're friends again, Mike?"

"Briggs, we never stopped now are you ready to move on or do you want to cling on to what if." Before Briggs could answer Mike's cell started ringing looking down he saw Charlie's number flash.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Mikey, where the hell are you? Did you get pick up what I asked for?" Mike looked at Briggs, "Well did I?" Briggs looked around one last time then nodded back at Mike. "Yeah, I did we'll be home soon."

"Hurry up Silvo wants to see all of us we got a case."

"On our way boss," Mike hung up before Charlie could say not to call her that.

As they climbed back in the truck Briggs said, "I think she was going to say something else."

"Yeah. She was but I rather not be late for Silvo then listen to her lecture me on the phone. I'm already on this ice with him as it is."

"Because of you and Paige?"

"No, because I was playing beer pong with his 20 year old nephew."

"What?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. I am truly sorry for the delay with this chapter it's been a crazy couple of weeks at work plus I just moved but I am working on 7 as we speak. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

As they pulled into the driveway Briggs had the biggest grin on his face. "I never thought I'd see this place again. Man, it's good to be home." He looked up to see Charlie waiting by the door. The two met each other half way both stood there having the same awkward silence he and Mike had earlier on the beach. Briggs took a moment to look at her the last time she saw her she was half beaten barley conscious. This was a much better sight. "Good to see you, Charlie." he said with a warm smile. He tried to reach out to her but she backed away. "It's good to see you too, Paul." She replied with a slight hesitation in her voice. "The rest of them team along with Silvo is waiting inside will talk later." Charlie quickly turned around back inside leaving Briggs standing there. Mike walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "She wanted you back here, Briggs"

"Doesn't feel like it, Mike."

"It's going to take some time come one let's not keep the boss waiting." Everyone including Silvo was waiting in the living room. All eyes were focused on Briggs as he entered. Johnnie and Paige gave him not so welcoming looks. Jakes walked right over giving his friend a hug.

"Glad to have you back brotha."

"Gentlemen, if your finished having your bromance moment may we start?" Silvo asked a little annoyed. Jakes and Briggs separated and joined the rest of the team. "I apologize for my behavior but we have a situation that is getting more dangerous by the minute."

"What's the problem?" Charlie asked

"A month ago there was a small blackout at the Hoover Building. It was less than 20 seconds and at first it was believed to be a faulty generator but there same occurrence happened at Arlington and at the Regan Building all at the same time."

"What caused the blackout?" Paige asked

"It was a computer virus. Whoever it was knew what they were doing they took out three major federal buildings at the same damn time."

"20 seconds isn't enough time to take anything. So are we going to go after the punks who did this?" Johnnie said.

"If that were the case, Agent Tuturro, we wouldn't be sitting here."

"What did they get?" Mike asked.

"The list of every undercover agent of FBI, DEA and Customs in the greater Los Angeles area." Everyone's eyes were glued to Silvo. "Please tell me you're kidding." Jakes said. Silvo breathed deeply, "I wish that were the case but sadly it's not."

"This is bullshit! Why does a fucking list like that exist?" Paige asked. Mike gripped onto to her hand squeezing it tight trying to calm her down.

"Look I know this is bad…"

"No, me spilling wine on my mother's rug is bad this is a fucking nightmare." Briggs said "Is there any leads on who took it? Is there any news of a buy of the list?"

"No, and that's where it gets worse."

"How the hell can it get any worse?" Jakes asked.

"Whoever took the list isn't trying to make a profit on it they're using it to kill the agents." There was a silence in the room as everyone took in what they just heard. Finally Mike looked up and asked, "How many so far?"

"6. 3 FBI, 2 customs and 1 DEA."

"Who were they?" Mike again asked.

"From the FBI Pete Miller, Adrianna Jackson and Jose Vasquez, Customs was Andrew Griffin, and Alex May, DEA was Megan Johnson." Paige stood up and left the room tears rolling down her face. Mike tried to follow but Charlie stopped him motioning she would go check in on her. Johnnie walked outside tossing a chair down the stairs in anger. Mike, Briggs, and Jakes just walked around the living room. Briggs looked out the window, "What do you want us to do?"

"Find the list and take down whoever took our agents by any means necessary."

"That won't be a problem." Mike said looking right at Silvo. "Whatever you need from us lets me know." The three men nodded as Silvo let himself out. Soon Charlie, Paige and Johnnie rejoined the rest back in the living room. Paige walked over to Mike hugging him tight. Usually Mike would make some quick remark about public affection but not today. Charlie stood in the middle of everyone their heads down, anger and sadness on their faces. "Look, I know right now there is some anger towards others in the house but that shit ends now. We work together and we find those sons of bitches who killed our friends and we make sure no one else dies."

"You don't have to worry about us, Charlie, we're all good with each other." Johnnie said looking at Briggs.

"Ok, time is not on our side so we need to work fast. We need to find out what they were working on before they were killed. Briggs, you and Johnnie reach out to our contacts maybe they heard something. Jakes, you and Paige go through their case files maybe they were in contact with someone that might lead to something. Mikey, you and I are going over the crime scenes see if we missed anything. I will get us a tech person to look into the virus there has to be a trail of how to find these people." Charlie looked around the room and saw despair around the room she took a deep breath, "Look everyone take a few minutes and to get your heads on we all have to be on our game for this." Everyone cleared out taking the time to wrap their minds about what had happened.

Mike took Paige back to his room they both sat on bed her head resting on his shoulder more tears running down her face. Mike wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "Megan and I met when I joined the DEA. We both stood out from everyone else nobody thought two blondes would last but we proved them wrong. She was top of our class she was the overachiever. When we got assigned undercover work we were stationed at different places I was at the beach she was in the valley. The job made it hard for us to see one another but we texted and saw each other when we could."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Last month before you got stabbed. It was the first time I had seen her in almost six months. Her boyfriend of forever finally asked her to marry him. She showed off that ring rubbing in my face. Like I would be jealous that she has a stupid ring."

"It's a good thing I didn't get you one."

"Yeah thank God you didn't trust me I would never wear it. It's so traditional and that's not me."

"Oh believe me I know" They both chuckled as Paige looked down at her ring finger. "She was so happy they were already talking about kids. Paige barley got the last part out before breaking down again.

"We're going to get them Paige that's what we do."

"I want to believe that but they know who we are. We have a target on our backs and we don't know who they are. Mike I'm not going to lie to you but I'm scared and now I have you to worry about. This is why…."

Mike pressed a finger to her lips, "Let's not talk about that right now instead let's focus on what we have to do ok?" Paige looked up kissing Mike softly.

"I have to go but will talk later ok?" Mike kissed her again then stood to leave. "Mike?" Paige called out. Mike turned back. She smiled; "Be careful" Mike smiled back and headed down stairs. Paige then got up and walked to his bathroom to wash up.

Mike met Charlie at the bottom of the stairs, "How's she holding up?"

"As well as someone who lost a friend. Did you know any of the FBI agents?"

"Not really just in passing but Briggs and Johnnie knew Vasquez."

Mike just shook his head, "Damn, this sucks. Any word on getting access to the crime scene?"

"Yeah, I talked to Silvo. He got the access to the murder files. We can pick them up and check out the crime scenes later today."

"That's good news listen I have to take care of something. It should take an hour I'll meet you at HQ and we can head out from there."

"You shouldn't go alone- give me 2 minutes or if not me take Paige."

"Charlie, I'm just going to the doctor for a checkup for my stab wound I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll meet you there in an hour call me if you're running late."

"Thanks, Boss." Mike said as he headed out the door

"Stop calling me that." She yelled back.

Paige looked at herself in the mirror eyes red makeup a mess. _Ok Paige no more tears you have a job to do let's kick some ass_. She burst out of the bathroom ready to roll she looked down and saw her shirt was a mess she threw it off and opened Mike's drawer. _I'm going to keep my head in the game and find out who killed Megan nothing will distract…._but the small black box at the bottom of the drawer did. Paige pulled it out opening it and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The diamonds were just the right size and it had a sparkle that any girl would love. Her fingers grazed the top of the ring a small smile crossed her face then her mind drifted back to Megan and her fiancé and how they will never have that life together. Paige shut the box shut placed it back in the drawer and rushed down stairs nearly knocking Charlie over in the process."

"Whoa, girl, slow down what's your hurry?"

"Have you seen Mike I need to talk to him?"

"Oh no, what did he do?"

"Nothing I just need to talk to him that's all."

"Ok, you don't have to tell me and you just missed him he went to his doctor's appointment."

"What doctor's appointment?"

"The checkup with his doctor about his stab wound."

"Charlie, he got that checked out weeks ago he's cleared."

"So where is he?"

Paige called Mike right away, "He turned off his cell. Where would he go?" Charlie grabbed her keys, "Come on he didn't get that far." As they sped down the PCH both ladies minds were racing as they tried to figure out where Mike was headed and hoped he's smart enough not to become victim number 7.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. Chapter 8 is in the editing process and chapter 9 is almost done. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

Charlie slammed her fists on the steering wheel as they hit another pocket of traffic. The lousy southern California drivers and Mike's disappearance frustrated her even more. "Paige, we've been driving around for the past 20 minutes. Mike, wherever he went he didn't want to be followed." Charlie looked over at her friend and saw a look of fear and anger. Soon her anger turned and now she worried about her friend, "Paige, he'll turn up maybe I'm over reacting and he just needed a little me time."

Paige didn't turn to face her friend her focus was on the cars hoping to spots Mike's, "Yeah you're probably right" she grabbed onto Mike's shirt bringing it to her nose. As she took a deep breath she asked, '_Mike, where are you?'_ Charlie's phone ringing snapped Paige back to reality seeing it was Johnnie she answered it.

"Hey, Johnnie, it's Paige Charlie's driving what's up?"

"Hey do either of you know where Mike went? Briggs left his phone in his car." Paige's eyes grew wide, "Yeah, we know where he is just tell Briggs I'll bring his phone to the house when I get back."

"Oh cool thanks, Paige, see you…."Paige hung up before Johnnie could finish and dialed another number, "Yes this is agent Paige Arkin, badge number 035279. I need a trace on the phone of Paul Briggs. Yes, I'll hold"

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked

"Briggs left his phone in Mike's car. It's still on. Thank you Paul for being absent minded. Yes, I'm here great can you send the address? Great thank you so much. Head towards downtown." Paige grabbed onto the shirt holding it tight. '_Don't do anything stupid please be ok.'_

The parking lot was packed so Mike had to park a few blocks down. He knew he shouldn't have lied about where he was going but time is running out and if there is one person that can help them. It was someone Mike hoped to never cross paths with again, but desperate times. The walk helped him calm his nerves_. 'I wonder if he'll even want to talk to me after all these years_?' He didn't have much time to think because soon enough he was there.

Mike looked at Bobby the man that was once his best friend. They met the first day of first grade their love of Ninja Turtles bonded them and soon the boys were inseparable. Both boys were smart but Bobby was a master with the computer creating programs by the time he was twelve. For how talented he was with computers he always seemed to do things that got him into trouble.

Mike thought back to how he and Bobby fell apart. It was the night his mom kicked him out of the house when she and his dad found out he was expelled from school for hacking into the school's computer changing his grades and uploading a virus that destroyed every computer connected to the school districts server. Mike of course brought him back to his house hoping to help clear the air with Bobby's parents. When Mike woke up the next morning he was gone no note or anything. Mike eventually heard from him a few months later and the two reconnected but things were different they were different. Mike was in college doing what every typical 19 year old was doing Bobby on the other hand had gone the opposite direction. The few times they did hangout it was awkward. When Mike noticed the drugs and gun one time he questioned Bobby about it. The two got into a big fight and Bobby getting in his face telling him to back off. Then one night Mike was at a party on campus and Bobby showed up with a few of his new friends. Mike kept his distance, but when one of the guys started to harass a girl Mike new from his English class he stepped in to help. Mike got into the guys face told him to leave her alone and soon a fight broke out. Soon the cops showed up and as they were being pulled off one another a gun lying next to them. The guy claimed it was Mike's and his friend backed up his story Bobby remained silent. Mike was arrested, but was soon released and charges were dropped after the prints on the gun didn't match Mike but the other guys. Bobby tried to call and apologize but Mike wasn't having it. As far as he was concerned their friendship was done.

Mike wasn't sure how to approach him the guy was surrounded by people three were about his height and built more than likely there were his entourage but the other three were at least 6'8 and had a good 50-60 lbs of muscle on him. At that moment Mike regretted telling anyone where he was. As Mike was busy thinking the guy looked up and saw him. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped and he pushed his was through his associates walking over to Mike.

"Mike?"

"Hey, Bobby."

The two men stared at each other for minute then Bobby went to hug him, but Mike hit him square in the jaw knocking him back. Two of the big guys with Bobby charged towards Mike, but Bobby waved his arm to back off, "This is just a simple disagreement boys nothing to worry about." Bobby shook his head as he spit out the blood. "Fuck, Mike, I forgot how hard you hit." Booby stood up placing his hand over his bruised jaw. "You done?" He asked and Mike nodded .

"You want some ice for that hand?"

"Yeah."

"Larry, get some ice for my friend here."

"I'm not your friend" Mike said

"Fine get some ice for the guy who sucker punched me and get some for me to." As the big guy came back handing the ice to both guys Bobby turned his attention back to Mike, "So what after 10 years you look me up and then hit me?"

"Not exactly the punch was an added bonus."

"Well I did have it coming. But seriously Mike what the hell do you want?"

"Yeah, Mike, what the hell do you want?" Both guys turned to see Paige and Charlie standing right there with their arms crossed and giving Mike the look that could burn his soul.

"You know these bitches?"

"Bitches? Oh hunny your asking for it." Charlie threatened

"Everyone relax Bobby this is Charlie and Paige. Ladies this is…..."

"We know who he is, Mike. The question is what the hell are you doing with him?" Paige said.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be back in a minute" Mike told Bobby.

"Looks like you're going to need more than a minute, but, yeah, I'll wait."

Mike walked over to the ladies who were still giving him the stink eye. "Listen, I will explain everything later but right now I need you to trust me ok?"

"Mike, I don't think you understand who this guy is? When was the last time you saw him? Better yet does he know about you or any of us?"

"It's been awhile, no, he doesn't know about me or any of you and he won't. Look just head back to the house and I will debrief you on everything I promise." Charlie stepped up in his face waving her finger at him like his mother does, "If you pull that type of shit again, Mikey, I swear…."

"I know, Charlie, and I'm sorry." Mike turned to Paige; "I'm sorry." Paige just rolled her eyes and walked off. "Paige, wait!" He yelled as he ran after her.

As he placed his hand on her arm she jerked it away, "Leave me alone." Her response was cold send a shiver up Mike's spine. Before he could respond Paige cut him off, "Your friend is waiting." She continued to walk away. A sharp slap on the back by Charlie caused him to turn around, "Smooth, Mikey. Don't worry she'll get over it. Listen I'll drop her off back at the house then you and I will meet you at HQ as planned got it?" Mike nodded in agreement then left to rejoin his friend.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bobby asked

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Damn, I've seen that look that's the same look you got when Lisa Aniston dumped you freshman year."

"Look I didn't come here to talk about old times now before we were interrupted you asked me a question."

"Straight to business alright fine. Hey fellas, Mike, and I are going to talk business so we'll be back."

The two men walked a few blocks just taking in the day finally Bobby asked, " So what brings you all the way to LA? The last I heard you're working DC working for some law firm how did you find me?"

"I've made some connections with some people in high places and I called in a favor. I have to admit it Bobby you've made a pretty good reputation for yourself out in the valley. Being a crime boss suits you."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I'm not a crime boss, Mike. I'm a business man"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You don't get to judge me, Mikey."

"I'm not judging just stating the obvious." The two walked in silence for a few minutes this time Mike spoke first, "I need you help with something Bobby."

Bobby chuckled, "What makes you think I would help you?"

"You owe me, Bobby. Your friends almost ruined my life and you let it happen so you're going to help me or I will call in a few more favors and destroy you." Bobby stepped in front of him, looking Mike straight in the eye, "No one threatens me, Mike, not even you"

Mike looked right back at him, "I don't threaten, Bobby, I make promises. Besides I'll pay you a hundred grand for your services."

Bobby smiled, "You got my attention Mike what do you need?"

"A few days ago someone hacked into my firm server stealing something very confidential. I need you to find out whom?"

"What did they steal?"

"That's above my pay grade. What they did tell me was they believe the source came from the LA area and I needed to find someone to do the job no questions asked."

"What about the two bitches from earlier? They seem to know who I am and were not too pleased with you talking to me especially that sexy blonde"

"First ever call them bitches again, second I will deal with them and third if you come near her she'll kill you." Bobby started to chuckle but looking at Mike's face he realized he was being serious.

"If you agree to the job you work on your own and can't tell anyone got it?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"You still the same cell number?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll call you in two hours have your decision by then," As Mike walked away Bobby called out to him, "Mike, listen I'm sorry for what I did if I could take it back I would" Mike looked at him seeing the remorse on his face.

"Two hours, Bobby, don't keep me waiting." Was all he said as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. Chapter 9 and 10 is in the editing process and will be posted soon. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

Mike was on his way to HQ when a text from Charlie told him to report to Graceland. As he entered the door all he heard were two voices as he passed the living room he saw Briggs and Charlie waiting.

"What happened to meeting at HQ? And where is everybody?" Mike asked as he entered the room.

"Jakes and Johnnie are running leads. Paige went to pick up the tech for us. Briggs and I stayed behind because I just got off the phone with Silvo he was wondering why one of his undercover agents was having a conversation with one of the inland empire's most notorious and rising crime lords." Charlie answered.

"Actually, I think that's something we all want to know? Damn, Mikey, I thought we were done with keeping secrets." Briggs added.

"Look, I told Silvo you were working an angle so you better have a one, Mike."

Mike sat on the couch taking a deep breath he looked up at them. "Well, I better start from the beginning." So Mike explained his history with Bobby and how they went from friends who would die for each other to distant strangers. Both Briggs and Charlie remained quite as Mike finished his story. Briggs sat down next to Mike, "I have to say, Mikey, you dodged a bullet kicking that guy to the curb looking from his rap sheet he's bad news. The question is why after all these years do you want to get back in touch with him?"

"We all have a target on our backs and Bobby can help us. He'll know things about what's going on more than our contacts on the streets."

"Yeah, but, Mikey, he's not going to talk to a FBI agent. Even if that agent is you." Briggs said

"That's just it he's not talking to an agent."

"Wait I'm confused?" Charlie said

"Bobby thinks I'm a lawyer working for a powerful firm in DC. It's the cover I setup for myself in case someone from my past wanted to know what I was up to. To him I'm a lawyer trying to find some information that was stolen from my firm and I need him to help me find it."

"That's all well and good, Mike, but how is that going to help us find the bastard whose killing agents?" Charlie asked.

"I did some research agent Miller has an uncle who happens to be a congressman from Indiana…"

"And you have Bobby believe that the congressman wants to find out who killed his nephew." Charlie added.

"Maybe the killer is looking to see off names on the list for price and we get Bobby to set up a meet. Not bad agent Warren." said Briggs.

"It's not bad, Mikey, but next time keeps us in the loop." Charlie added while shoving her finger in his chest.

"I wasn't sure how it was going to play out, Charlie, and now that he's seen you and Paige we need to have good cover stories for the two of you."

"Mike, don't worry about us we got it covered. So what's the next move?"

"I'm calling him in two hours to see if he's onboard but he's already in."

"How do you know?" Charlie asked

"He used to be my best friend trust me I know."

"Ok, I'll tell Silvo and will tell the rest of the house what's going on but Mike you got to tell us everything from here on out. Got it?"

"You got it, Charlie, no more secrets."

Just then Jakes and Johnnie walked in. "Hey, what's the word?" Briggs greeted.

"That's just it man nothing." Jakes said with a discouraged look on his face

"What do you mean nothing?" Charlie asked

"Charlie, we went around talking to gangs, CI's no one's taking credit for kills and no one's talking but some of the bangers I was talking to said something was up with their bosses."

"You think the bosses know something?" Briggs asked

"I'm not sure but they do. Word is there is a meeting with bosses around the area tomorrow to talk about the murders." Johnnie said

Briggs looked at Mike and smiled, "Super agent is at it again."

"What's he talking about?"Jakes asked.

"You ever heard of Bobby Jordan?"

"Yeah, up and comer in the valley. Word is he's no joke though. Why?" said Johnnie

"Mikey is an old friend of his and he is going to help us,"

"Why would a drug lord help the FBI?" Jakes asked. Mike told them his plan and how Bobby played a role in it.

"And you know for sure he's in?" Johnnie asked.

"Besides the fact he owes me for something that happened years ago I also offered him 100 grand which obviously caught his interest. Don't worry we don't have to ask Silvo I got that part covered."

"Care to explain?" Johnnie asked.

"I have a few bucks that I inherited when I was a teenager and before you ask it was a couple of million." Now all four agents were shocked at this revelation. "You mean to tell me I've been buying your skinny ass drinks for months and you've been sitting on a couple of million?" said Charlie.

"It's something I don't brag about, Charlie. It doesn't affect the house at all."

"Look we're getting off topic. Mikey, so you're ok with giving Bobby that type of money?" Jakes asked.

"To prevent more agents from getting killed it's not an issue."

Just then Paige walked through the door with a red haired girl with hipster glasses. "Everybody this is Amy Tate our tech girl."

Charlie walked over and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, Amy, I'm Charlie that's: Biggs, Jakes, Johnnie and Mike."

"It's nice to meet you all. You have an amazing place."

"Amy how much did Silvo tell you about this place?"

"The director told me everything and that what happens here is confidential which I understand considering the obvious. Listen if you don't mind I like to get set up and get going if that's ok with everyone."

"Yeah. Hey, Jakes, can you show her to her room?"

"I can take her?" Paige asked.

"No, we need to bring you up to speed." Paige stood there as Charlie explained what went down to Bobby. Not once did she look at Mike. He could feel the hostility from her towards him. "So, he'll give us the inside track then?"

"Yeah, looks that way. I'll tell you, Mikey, I'm pissed how you handled it but good work"

Paige looked at Mike, "Good for you" she said with little emotion as she walked out of the house. Mike turned to Charlie; "Go" was all she said before he ran after her. By the time he was outside Paige was already at the beach. He ran down the stairs and called out to her. Paige ignored him as she be lined it down the beach. Finally Mike caught up to her, "Paige wait. Will you please let me…." A hard slap came across Mike's face. He looked to see a few tears running down her face.

"I thought you were different but you're just like him and I will not go through that again!" Mike could hear the anger in her voice and the pain he was causing. "Bobby is someone I would like to never speak to. If it wasn't for this case it still be that way. I am not Aaron Paige and I won't make you relive that shit all over again." He tried to reach to her but she back away. He looked right at her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bobby but I won't lose you Paige so if that means having to reconnect with Bobby to save your life so be it."

"Why do have a ring Mike?"

"Excuse me?"

"Earlier I went to grab one of your shirts in your drawer and I found a wedding ring. I thought we agreed that getting annulled was the right choice. Are you having second thoughts? After everything that has happened between us especially in the past few hours us not being together is the only option." Realizing what she just said just sank in as she saw the look on Mike's face. "I didn't mean it like that Mike." She said as she walked towards him and he pushed her away.

Mike walked away then turned around, "Let me ask you something. Are you mad at me about lying to you or the fact that I had my grandmother's wedding ring?"

"I'm mad at you for lying. The ring is something different."

"I believe you're mad at the lying which I get but the ring? You're pissed at me about because to you the ring makes us real and as much as you say you want this deep down I don't think you do." He said with pain is voice

"How can you say that I love you Mike" Paige said trying to hold back the tears

"Do you? Ever since we got married you have been all over the place when it comes to us and I'm not even sure this is what you want anymore. We getting married was an accident and at first yes I felt it was a mistake but as time goes on I'm glad the judge didn't grant the annulment because this felt right."

"What do you mean it felt right? Less than thirty seconds ago you told me you loved me but now you don't?"

"No I do still love you Paige. My parents told me that it will take me some time but I will see things clearly but it didn't take me long to realize this works for me and it's what I want. The past few days since we told our families the only person I was trying to convince that being married to you was a bad idea was me. I kept denying it over and over I couldn't shake it and having my grandmother's ring didn't help. This felt right but now I realize you don't feel the same way."Mike looked out at the ocean usually this calmed him but not today. "Deep down you've wanted a way out and today I gave you reason."

"What are you saying? You want to break up?"

"No but we should put us on pause. Let's work the case get the job done then we figure what lies ahead." Deep down Paige was screaming at herself to change his mind make him remember that he's all you need. Instead of opening her heart all she said was, "I think that's a good idea"

Mike looked down taking a deep breath he looked back up, "I have to go meet with Bobby tell Charlie I'll call her when I'm done." Before she could respond he was gone back to the house. Paige watched as walked up the stairs and out of her eye sight she then walked down the beach away from the house she dropped to the sand and sobbed.

Mike went straight to his truck as he opened the driver's side's door he slammed it then opened it and slammed it again. Over and over till his was tired. He wanted to cry but he couldn't it was time to call Bobby. All the hate and anger he felt right now he channeled to be a different version of himself. He grabbed his phoned and dialed. Bobby picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"What's your decision?"

"I'm in but we need to discuss some things first."

"Fine, I can meet you later today."

"I'm going to be in Riverside for the rest of the day."

"I can be there in 3 hours. Where should I meet you?"

"There's a strip club I go to. I'll text you the address."

"Fine, I'll see you later." As Mike hung up Briggs was walking over to him.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Bobby to go over the details."

"That's not what I meant, Mike. Are you and Paige ok?"

Mike opened the truck and got in, "Tell Charlie I'm heading to Riverside and I'll call back once the meeting is over."

"Mike, whatever is going on with you two it can be fixed. Damn it, you love that girl. You just told me that this morning! What happened to that guy?"

"Traffic is going to be a bitch. I'll be back late tonight." Before Briggs can say another word Mike was off.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have dealt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. Chapter 10 is in the editing process and will be posted soon. I am working on chapter 11. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

Traffic was unbearable the whole way out there, but Mike eventually got to the destination. "Sorry, I'm late- I didn't think the 91 would be that bad."

"Don't sweat it. It's Friday. It's always this bad, but you've seen your fair share of traffic in DC."

"Nothing like this though. So what did you want to talk about?"

"To find the people who did this I'm going to need something to work with."

"Like I said before, I don't know what they stole."

"No, not that, but a computer that was affected by the virus would help. Every virus leaves a digital fingerprint. You think your firm can send you out one?"

"I can do you one better," Mike went back to his car and pulled a lap top, "This is my work computer or it was. I left it at the office the night of the hacking. Hasn't turned on or worked since. Will this help?"

"Oh, Mikey, you never were that good with technology. This will definitely help- I'll get it running and see what I can find."

"That's good to know. When will I hear back from you?"

"Give a few days and I'll have something for you."

"Bobby, my firm is expecting results sooner."

"Well tell them they have to wait. Doing this sort of thing takes time. If I rush it then I might get nothing. Also there is a pressing issue I have to deal with concerning some business associates of mine. I'll call you when I have something." As Bobby walked back to his car Mike asked, "Does this concerning issue have to do with the deaths of several members of organized crime?"

"What do you know about it?" Bobby asked as he walked over to Mike.

"After we met earlier, I got a call from the partners apparently one of our clients had an estranged nephew who was in your line of work and now is dead and he wants to know who killed him."

Bobby laughed, "And then what happens when you find who killed this person? You gonna kill him, Mikey, because I don't think you have that in you."

Mike wanted to say something smart back but resisted, "You're right, I don't but I find the info give it to the partners and they take it from there. They're offering to double what we're already paying you if you assist us."

Bobby looked at Mike and smiled, "It just so happens that I am going to a meeting about this certain topic in about in a couple of hours. I'll call you tomorrow." Bobby extended his hand and Mike shook it then the two got back in their cars and drove off.

As Mike walked in the door he spotted Briggs, Johnnie and Jakes at the dining room kitchen eating and looking over case files. In the living room were Charlie and tech girl Amy going over something on the computer. Mike walked down and flopped on the couch next to them. Charlie turned as asked, "Any problems with the meet?"

"Nope, we're all set. The meeting got moved to tonight so he said I should hear something tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Johnnie asked yelled from the dining room.

"Meeting got changed to tonight. Hopefully we'll have a lead tomorrow." Charlie yelled.

"Perfect now Mike can come back here and help us." Jakes yelled back. Mike looked at Charlie for sympathy but she had none. "Get your ass over there and help them."

"It go a lot faster if both you joined us." Jakes added.

"I can handle things from here, Agent DeMarco, if I find anything I'll let you know." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy, and from now on it's just Charlie ok?"

"Ok, Charlie."

Mike and Charlie helped with the case files. "Hey where's Paige?" Charlie asked.

"She grabbed a box of files and went up to her room. She wasn't feeling up to being around people." Briggs answered looking directly at Mike.

"She feeling ok?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know just grabbed a box of files and said she'd be in her room." Briggs said again looking directly at Mike. Charlie caught on the tension between Mike and Briggs, "Ok what's going on you two?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"This between you and Briggs."

"Charlie, I don't have a problem with Briggs I don't know what you're talking about."

"Paul, care to explain?"

"I'm just disappointed in Mike he loves that girl and he just breaks her heart."

"You dumped Paige?" Johnnie asked.

"No, we're just putting a pause on things. Briggs, I know your trying to give me advice but don't ok. My relationship with Paige is mine and really is no one's business except me and Paige so I appreciate it if everyone just backed off and let it go."

"Don't tell me this is about what happened earlier today?"

"No, it's not it's more than that and that's all I'm going to say about it so let's drop it ok?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a second then Charlie added, "You two are great together, Mikey. I've never seen her so happy than when she is with you. Don't let a great thing like that slip a…."

Mike just grabbed the case files on the victims and walked up to his room. As he got to his door he heard soft sniffles coming from behind Paige's door. Part of him want to kick the door down embrace her but he didn't. Instead he blocked it out and went in his room.

An hour passed and Mike was buried in the files when a soft knock on his door. He looked up to find Amy in his door frame. "Sorry, to bother you, Agent Warren, but you left your keys and cell phone down stairs." He smiled, "Thank you, Amy, and like Charlie just call me Mike."

Amy smiled, "Ok, Mike." She turned to leave but then stopped and looked back, "Break ups are hard."

"Excuse me?"

"Breaking up it's tough. Everyone wants to help or give you advice they never just leave you alone."

"Paige and I didn't break up we're just taking a pause. Listen I don't want to be rude but I feel like talking about it right now."

"Fair enough so any luck on the case?"

"Nothing so far I've been looking them over and over for the past hour and nothing."

"Are they connected in any way?"

"Besides them all being undercover agents? No" Mike said as he tossed a file on the floor in frustration. "They tell you not to let your emotions get to you when solving a case but this is different."

"How so?" Amy asked

"These assholes killed 6 of my fellow agents. To me and everyone in this house including you, Amy, this is personal and I will stop at nothing to..." Mike looked down at the picture of the victim that was on the ground then he grabbed another picture from a different case file. "Holy Shit!"

"What's wrong Mike?" But Mike brushed right past her and flew down the stairs, "I got something." He yelled. Briggs looked up, "What do you mean?"

"The murders."

"Yeah what about them?"

"They were personal." Mike said.

"Mike, there is no connection to any of the victims. No overlapping cases, none were friends." Jakes said.

"Yeah, Mikey, the only connection between them was they were agents." Johnnie added.

"Your both right but here just look." Mike tossed the pictures on the table.

The four agents looked at the pictures and were still clueless. "Mike, what are we supposed to see?"

"Ok, whoever killed them they did it out of hatred."

"Are you saying the agents knew the killer somehow?" Amy asked.

"No, but these murders was out of vengeance. Look at the pictures again see how the body is laid out. These were angry kills."

Briggs looked at one picture then another soon his eyes got wide, "Holy shit, Mike, you're right."

Charlie, Jakes and Johnnie looked at the pictures and soon they figured it out. "How did we not see this?" Jakes asked.

"It doesn't matter now we know" Briggs added.

"I think that this is just the beginning." Mike said.

"How so?" Charlie asked.

"These guys, whoever they are, think they have that the agencies hurt them and made them suffer. So they steal the list kill agents for payback but that's just part of it."

"How so?" Charlie asked,

"I think they have something else planned that could cripple the three agencies. The question is what?"

"So what do we do now?" Johnnie asked.

"Johnnie, you and Briggs look into disgraced FBI agents see what you can find, Jakes, you and I will take Customs, Mike, you and Paige look into the DEA." Mike tried to interrupt, "Mike, that's a direct order now and I don't have time to argue now let's move." Mike was heading back upstairs when his phone went off. Mike didn't recognize the number but he answered it. "Hello."

"Meet me at the port of Long Beach in an hour."

"Bobby? What's going on?" Everyone got quiet as Mike listened.

"Can't talk over the phone they might be listening."

"Who might be listening? What are you talking about?"

"Port of Long Beach Pier J one hour," Before Mike could ask Bobby hung up.

Mike went for the door but Charlie stopped him, "We need to talk about this first Mike."

"Charlie, he sounded spooked and he never gets spooked. If I don't meet him we may not get another chance."

"You can't go alone Mike." Briggs said.

"He won't talk to me if others are around."

"Someone is going with you to be your backup just in case something goes bad."

"I'm not going to put other agents' lives in jeopardy. I'll go alone and I will be fine."

"This is non-negotiable, Mike, someone is going with you."

"Any volunteers?" Mike asked

"I'll go" They looked up to see Paige at the top of the stairs

"Paige are you sure…" Charlie asked

"We have a job to do and if this is a lead then we have to follow it. I can sneak around and no one will know I'm there."

Everyone looked at Mike; "We leave in 5." Was all he said before heading out the door. "Paige, make sure to bring a wire so you have both eyes and ears on him."

"I got it, Charlie, we'll be careful." As Paige left Briggs asked, "50 bucks one of them blows their cover."

Charlie smiled. "You're on."


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. I am working on chapter 11. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

The ride to the port was quiet they barley said a word to each other. They arrived with 10 minutes before the meet. Mike parked the truck a few piers down. "I'll walk from here Bobby was already freaked out on the phone we can't afford to scare him off." As he turned to leave Paige stopped him, "Wait put this on". Mike looked down to see a wire, "There's no need for that. I can handle myself around Bobby."

"Charlie wants eyes and ears on you so stop bitching and lift up your shirt." Paige placed the mic on his chest. Her fingers traced on his upper chest. Her breathing quickened as did his by her touch. Mike quickly pulled away putting his shirt back on Paige stood there her cheeks flushed. Mike lowered his head, "Mic test check one two check"

"I read you loud and clear." As Mike made his way down to the spot Paige was close behind but keeping out of sight. Mike soon found his way to the pier J and sure enough there was Bobby waiting for him.

"You mind telling why the hell you were so cryptic over the phone earlier?" Bobby stepped forward pointing a gun at Mike. Not 20 feet away Paige watched in fear as mike faced down the barrel of a gun. 99% of her wanted to spring into action and save him but the remaining 1% told her to wait and see what happens. She made the right call.

"Bobby what the fuck?"

"I should be asking you the same question Mike"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you a fed?"

"What?"

Bobby took of the safety pointing the gun at Mike's face, "Don't fucking play dumb Mikey. I remember all growing up you wanted to be in the FBI so I'll ask you one more time are you a fed?" Mike looked at the gun pointed at his head. He had one shot to make this right, "I was going to be in fact I should be one right now but after being arrested I was rejected on the spot."

"Bulshit the charges were dropped"

"They were but remembering Bobby its DC people talk and the fact that I was friends with you the FBI wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole. So if you want to ruin to complete ruining my life I suggest you pull the trigger. If not then put the gun down and let's talk." Bobby stared at his friend he could tell if he was lying but as he looked in his eyes he saw the truth. Bobby put the gun down taking a few steps back waiting for the punch that he deserved but none came.

"Bobby what happened? What has you spooked?"

"The things you're looking for. They're connected"

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked his tone of voice made Bobby believe he was clueless

"The people who hacked into your firm's server and the people that killed your client's nephew are the same"

"Why would a computer hacker care kill him he was nobody from what I was told?" _wow I really need to thank Charlie for the acting lessons. I'm starting to believe myself_ Mike thought

"That's where you're wrong Mike. This guy belonged to a major Russian gang based out of Anaheim but what his gang didn't know was that he was FBI."

"Wait the nephew of my client was FBI and you know this how?" _man I'm on a roll _again he said to himself

"Because the hacker told us"

"What?" Now Mike wasn't acting

"Yeah somehow they found out where we meeting. As we discussing our business a TV showed up outside the building. Security brought it in and then it turned on by itself along with all of our phones. Mike they were all being hacked at once."

Mike leaned back against a crate of boxes, "Fuck"

"Yeah that's what we all said"

"What did they say"

"They showed us the guy you were asking about along with five other associates of ours that had been killed in the past week. All were fed's all undercover. They told us that they have a list of every undercover agent in LA and they were going to kill them all. I'm assuming that list is what your partners need you to find so damn quickly"

"Makes sense to me. Bobby this is bad I need to get that list back. I know you might have a problem with that but…."

"No we need to find that list it's a problem for us as well"

"How is that a problem for you?" Mike asked

"When thy hacked into our phones they got everything about us we don't want others to know. One of my associates called their bluff and then a pictures and files popped up on screen. Turns out he was a high level informant for the FBI. His second in command killed him right there. Next a message came up saying that we all work for them now."

"What's the mood like with your associates?"

"They're scared shitless. A lot of them have secrets that they do not want unburied. For right now everyone is to play ball with these guys but I'm not going to sit here with my tail between my legs. I don't need your computer I have my phone which now is useless. That's why I called you with a burner phone. I can use my phone to find these assholes and when I do I'll give you a call out of courtesy but they may not be alive when you find them."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Do you think you can hack into their system. My tech guys have been trying for weeks and they got nothing."

Bobby laughed, "Mikey you're forgetting I'm the guy who hacked into the RNC , DNC and the Federal Reserve and "borrowed" ten million from each and had it donated to various environmental groups thought the country when I was 15"

"Wait that was you? Fuck bobby do you know how much trouble you're in for that. They're still looking for you"

"And they're not going to right Mike?"

"Yeah don't worry your secret is safe but back to the task at hand what do you need from me?"

"I need to lay low for awhile while I do this. Can't do it at my place not sure if it's already been compromised and it's not safe for them"

"Who's them?"

"My wife and kids" Mike started to laugh but then he realized Bobby wasn't kidding

"Wait your married?"

"Yeah five years and I have a girl and a boy ages four and two"

"What's there names?"

"My wife's name is Heather. I met her at a club she was dancing at. Yes she was a stripper but it was her first shift when I met her. Let's just say after we met not only did she not go back but the only person she stripped for that night was me. Now she's a nurse and she loves it. My daughter's name is Molly after her mom who died of cancer when she was a kid."

"And your son what's his name"

"Michael"

Mike was speechless he wanted to say something but couldn't

"Look Mike I didn't mean to shock you"

"I can find you a place is there anything else you need" Mike said quickly changing the subject

"Yeah here is a list of everything I need to get the job done." Mike looked down the list, "Pepperoni hot pockets and RC cola?"

"It's what I eat and drink when I'm in the zone. Don't judge"

"It will take me at least until tomorrow to find you a place plus all the stuff you need. I'll add in some fruit and water. Your wife will appreciate that. Do you have a place to lay low tonight?"

"Yeah I'll go back to my place get some clothes, kiss the wife and kids make up a something as to why I'm going to be gone for a few days"

"I can put a detail around your place just to keep an eye on them for you"

"Thanks but I got my guys listen I better get going but I'll call you from a new burner phone tomorrow around nine. You think you can get everything by then?"

"Yeah I can" Bobby started to walk away Mike called out to him

"Hey your wife does she know what you do?"

"Yeah she does and she and my kids are the reason I'm getting out"

"You're serious about that"

"Oh yeah when she found our about my "business" she wasn't too happy about it and didn't want to be involved in it in any way. That was the norm until Heather got pregnant. After we had Molly I knew things had to change. Like I told you earlier I am a business man and I have been making my business legit. It's been hard and not easy but I would do anything for them. I wasn't sure what my next step was going to be then you showed up. I talked to my associates in private after the meeting and If I can pull this off and get these assholes then I'm out and I can start fresh."

"Guess you have changed Bobby I can see why you were scared earlier"

"I can't lose my family Mike"

"And you won't I promise"

"It's good to see you laugh Mike. Look I have to go I'll call you tomorrow but after all this crap maybe you can come by the house meet the family?"

"Will see. Drive safe Bobby"

Paige waited till Bobby got in his car before heading over to Mike. "I just called Charlie for a follow up but before we head back we need to talk."

"Paige now is not the time"

"I'm not talking about us Mike I'm talking about what do we tell them about Bobby and how you're paying him to use his hacking skills to find the killers. Not to mention his confession to a crime he did over ten years ago."

"I'm playing this one close to the chest Paige so for right now we tell the team but no one else not event the tech. With something this big I'm not sure who can trust besides the team. In fact call Briggs tell him to have everybody meet us at the Estate.

"Ok I'll do it and Mike"

"Yeah?" There were a million things Paige wanted to say but instead she said, "Nothing it can wait" and the two headed back to the truck.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. I am working on chapter 12. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

"So what you're saying is things are way more fucked up then they were before?" Jakes asked the obvious question after Mike brought everyone up to speed after meeting with Bobby.

Paige looked up from the floor looking at Jakes, "Pretty much yeah."

Johnnie leaned back in his chair shaking his head he took a deep sigh, "So what do we do now?"

"We do what we do best." Charlie answered.

"And that would be?" Johnnie again asked.

"Jesus, Johnnie, seriously?" Briggs responded.

"I think what Johnnie is asking is where we go from here since we have nothing to follow up on since all trails have led to nothing"

"For starters we use this." Mike said while holding up a phone. "This is Bobby's or was his. He dumped it after the hackers interrupted their meeting. I took it, figuring Amy could find something on there that could possibly lead us to the hackers."

Paige looked at Mike with a surprised look. Mike could feel her staring but didn't look back.

"That's a start, Mike, but we need something else to work on." Jakes said.

"I might have something," said Johnnie.

"Are you going to leave us in suspense?" Paige asked.

"I was going to mention it before you cut me off, Paige."

"Sorry, Johnnie. You were saying?"

"After you and Mike left for the meet I was looking over the bodies. Did anyone notice that none of the victims had defense wounds on them? I mean they were all trained federal agents and not one of them had any defense marks or bruises on themselves."

Briggs grabbed a file and looked it over, "Damn, Johnnie, that's a nice catch they must have been drugged." Just then Charlie's phone started ringing and she left to answer it.

"Toxicology reports showed no signs of any drugs in the victims' systems."

"But it doesn't prove that they weren't drugged, Dale?" Paige questioned.

"I'm not saying they weren't. It's a possibility but we just don't know. It's a theory."

"We may be able to prove this theory." Charlie said returning to the group. The look on her face showed something was wrong. "They found another agent about an hour ago in San Pedro." Everyone had a somber look on their face as each took the news in their own way.

"What was his name?" Mike asked.

"Elliott Martin he was DEA." Everyone wanted to yell scream or hit something but instead each channeled their anger and focused it on the task at hand. "Paige, I need you down there. I'll call Silvo to get you access. Paige, do what you do- blend in and see what you can find."

"I'm on it."

"Good. Jakes, how are things with you and Cassandra?"

"They're ok why?"

"Do you think if Paige got you a blood sample of Martins she can have the lab at the hospital run it for us?"

"Yeah, I think so. If not I know a guy in the lab. Either way I'll get it done."

"Alright, Mikey, get Amy and head over to HQ and see what you can find on that phone."

"What about us? You leaving us on the sidelines?" Johnnie asked referring to him and Briggs.

"Actually I need you and Paul to go spend some time on the street and see what the feeling is out there. I know it's a lot to ask especially with everything that's going on but…"

Johnnie interrupted her before she could finish, "Charlie, you don't have to sweat it this is the job we're big boys we know the risks. If we hear anything we'll let you know." Charlie wrapped Johnnie and Briggs in for a hug. "I should be going with you,"

"No, you shouldn't. You're leading this investigation you need to stay here and real the plays like Belichick." Briggs said.

"I rather be Coughlin not some grumpy cheater like Belichick," said Charlie.

Briggs rolled his eyes as he hugged her, "Giants fans."

As everyone headed out Charlie said, "Remember to call in and be careful"

Mike grabbed Bobby's phone and was out the door but as he got to his car Paige grabbed him and pulled him aside. Mike didn't have to ask he knew that look to know why she was mad. "Ok I didn't tell them about Bobby and what he's doing but I have good reason."

"Care to share it?"

"I think we've been compromised"

Paige's eyes grew wide taking a step back at the allegation, "How can you say that about us Mike?"

"Not the team but I think there is mole or worse the killers work for one of the agencies"

"Mike if that were true and that is a big if only a few people know about us looking into this case"

"Paige no one but us, Amy and Silvo knew about the meeting change between the gangs earlier. Then by chance they were hacked and now the gangs know of the list and if they play ball with them there is no telling if or when the killers release the list or sell it to the highest bidder. Paige one of the agencies has a mole"

"So what's your master plan? Have Bobby find the hackers/killers and you bring them in and you're the big hero while the rest of us run around finding one dead end after another? "

"We working together, following the evidence to find the sons of bitches that are doing this is plan A. But if nothing pans out then we have Bobby who is plan B. Also if we are compromised then I am not going to put Bobby in danger by telling anyone so for right now the only people that know of plan B are you and me."

"And what if Bobby does find something?"

"Then we tell the team and we bring them down"

"Mike if you think that there is a mole then we have to tell the others."

"Fair enough but what about Bobby?"

Paige took a deep sigh, "For now we keep it between us but if shit hits the fan…"

"I got it and thank you" Mike took hold of her hand squeezing it. He went to let go but she held on interlocking their fingers rubbing her thumb over his. Paige moved in closer there chest pressed against one another's. She looked up onto his deep blue eyes, "Mike I…" Before she could finish Charlie opened the front door. Mike quickly pulled away before she could see what was going on.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No we were just going over the game plan" Mike said. Charlie looked at both of them her b.s. detector was going off, "Whatever Paige you're good to go Silvo will meet you at the scene. Amy will meet you at HQ Mike no need to pick her up"

"Ok thanks Charlie I'll call you if we find anything" Mike then hoped I truck and took off. Paige then headed to her car but Charlie stopped her, "You going to be ok?"

"With looking at a dead DEA agent yeah. Trying to win back Mike's heart? No I'm not ok"

"Paige I…"

"One thing at a time Charlie. Let's find the bastards" With that she was off

Mike found Amy sitting at a computer hair pulled back but messy. Her body langue showed that she was tired but also depressed. Mike walked up to her offering her a cup of coffee. "I wasn't sure how you took it so it's just black."

Amy smiled taking the coffee, "Thank you, Mike, that's very sweet but from the looks of it you could use it more."

"Already had mine on the way over. If I have anymore I may never sleep but with the way this case is going I might not."

"I can't believe another agent is dead. These fuckers are evil. Sorry, I didn't mean to swear." she said her face deep red.

"No, that's pretty much what they are and besides its 3am trust me you can say whatever the fuck you want."

"Thanks for that. So what have you got for me?" Mike gave her the phone. "Thanks, Mike, but I already have a phone."

"Funny bit this phone belongs to an informant who had a run in with the killers."

"Wait, you know someone who saw the killers? How come we're not going after them?" Mike then explained about the meeting with the gangs and how the killers interrupted it. Amy sat back in her seat holding the phone in her hand. "So this informant they just gave it to you?"

"I was surprised too, but they want to find these guys as much as we do."

"The question is who will kill them first us or them?" Amy said while plugging the phone into her computer.

"We're not going to kill them, Amy. Justice will be handed out to them."

"Mike, agents from every sector of government want these guys dead. You're telling me you wouldn't want the pleasure of putting a bullet in their heads?"

"Killing them won't bring the agents back and killing them could lead to worse things. They have to be held accountable for their actions and they will. I'm not a killer, Amy, and when I do catch these assholes I will arrest them. If you think that killing these people is the only option then maybe you shouldn't be in this line of work."

Amy stood up and hugged him. Mike was so surprised that he wasn't sure what to do. "You're one of the good ones, Mike Warren. Always remember that." Amy pulled away then realizing how uncomfortable Mike was, "I'm sorry, Mike, I shouldn't have."

"Amy, its fine it was just unexpected that's all. Plus Paige and I well it's complicated and…."

"Whoa, Mike, just because a girl hugs you does not mean she instantly wants to fuck you. Besides you and Paige broke up like 5 minutes ago so…"

Mike slapped his hand on his face, "Now I feel like an idiot."

Amy again smiled nudging Mike's shoulder, "Don't sweat it champ." She sat back down as the two looked on at the computer.

"So you think you can find something on here?"

"I'll try but it's going to take some time. Listen why don't you lay down for a bit and if something comes up I'll get you. You're no good to me if you're a walking zombie."

Mike then headed to one of the break room and layed down on the cot. As he closed his eyes his thoughts went not to the case but to Paige. Yes, he was angry at her but he still loved her and hoped that she is safe tonight.


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. I am currently working on chapter 13 I re-watched season 1 o give me some inspiration and I think I found some. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

The morning sunrise hit the large bay window just at it popped over the Malibu Mountains piercing right into Paige's eyes. She quickly threw a pillow over her head as she closed her eyes again. She forgot about to close the blinds to Mike's room before she went to sleep. After examining the body of Agent Martin and getting a blood sample to Jakes she didn't get back to Graceland till after 4. She was going to go to her room but it didn't feel right she hadn't slept there since their first night together. Even though they were distant right now she needed to be close to him. She misses him and has no idea on what to do to get him back. As she pulled another pillow close to her body and was on the verge of sleep her phone went off. "Mother Fucker" she yelled her faced buried in the bed while grabbing her phone.

"What?"

"I'm going to kill you Paige!"

Paige shot up out of bed, "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm going to kill you Paige!"

"Who is this?" Paige asked in a direct tone

"I'm the idiot who you pawned your dog off to"

"Allie?"

"Sure as shit isn't Kelly" She screamed

Paige took a deep sigh, "Damn it Allie you can't say shit like that!"

"Whoa Paige honey I was just kidding around. I'm sorry"

"No Allie I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you it's just I'm working on a case and it has me on edge"

"You want to talk about it?"

"I would if I could"

"Well at least you Mike to talk to."

"Yeah at least I have that" Paige said trying to hold back the tears

"Paige what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just this case" Paige answered wiping the tears from her face

"Bulshit you're crying now spill. What's going on with you and Mike?"

"We got into a fight and I'm not sure what's going to happen. Fuck I hate crying especially over some guy"

"Wow not even married a month and you two already had your first big fight"

"Shut up Allie" she responded in whiney voice

Allie laughed, "Oh my god where did my kick ass sister go?"

"It's not funny Allie"

"You're I'm sorry look two are going to be fine. The first big fight as a married couple is always the hardest. Give it a few days and it will be fine ."

"I don't want to lose him Allie"

"Paige stop being dramatic you're not going to lose him. What did you two argue about anyway?"

"Everything but mostly about us staying married. A few days ago we were in agreement but now and with this case everything just came to a head"

"For what's it worth I think you two being married was a bad idea"

"Really?"

"Yeah you two just started dating and even though it was serious you both were not ready for this. You know what you're doing he just let the rest of the family get in his head. He'll come around"

Paige flung her hands in the air, "Oh my god thank you Allie. Seriously even Kelly was telling me us being married was a good idea. I'm glad someone is on my side"

"Always sis and besides it's not like he's perfect or anything. It's not like he makes you smile when he enters the room or knows the little things that make happy or actually pays attention to what you say or would rather sacrifice his own life then have you die alone"

Paige had an annoyed look on her face, "I get the point Allie"

"Well good because Mike Warren is the best thing in your life and you know it."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well if you did you wouldn't be pushing him away"

"I'm not pushing him away him away Allie!"

"Yes you are Paige. Mike has known you what six months? And in that time he has gone from co-worker to friend to boyfriend to husband. If he didn't want this he would have fought harder with the judge. I've only known Mike for a few weeks but I know when he puts his mind to something he gets what he wants and trust me he didn't want an annulment."

"Then why would he agree to it if he didn't want it?"

"Because you wanted it you idiot. He probably thought that he could change your mind but I bet you have been giving him mixed signals then he did some minor thing to set you off and you used that to fight about the marriage. How am I doing so far?"

"Jesus Allie it's like you're here"

"No I just know you goof. Paige you're the love of his life and vice versa don't push that away"

"But with if …."

" Paige do you want to be married to the guy or not?"

"I think so"

"Paige until you have a definite answer give him some space and take that time to figure out what you want"

"But you just said…"

"I thought I was talking to someone who wants to be married to her husband. Paige to him you're it there's no one else what about you? Don't answer just think about it" Just then someone was knocking on the door and before Paige could answer Johnnie popped his head in, "Yo we got a debrief down stairs in 5"

"Thanks Johnnie. Hey Allie I have to go but thanks for the talk."

"Anytime sis oh and one more thing the next time you want to give my daughter a gift just bring a book"

"Ahh how is Roadie"

"Despite the fact that he uses my living room as his toilet and he has eaten three pairs of my shoes he's an angel"

Paige laughed, "Well at least Lindsay's happy"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that"

Paige continue to giggle, "Ok I'll talk to you later love you"

* * *

Mike followed the GPS to Bobby's destination. _This can't be right_? He thought as he looked at the suburban home. Mike was about to text Bobby when he got a message from him

'_Look to your right.'_

He looked to see Bobby grabbing the paper and waving at him. Mike got out the car, "What is this, Bobby? Where are we?"

"My house. Come on, I'm making breakfast and from what I can tell you need one."

"Bobby, we don't have time for this. We're on a deadline, so can you please grab your gear so we can go?" Just then the front door opened a young boy with a mop full of hair came running out. "Daddy, Daddy!" the boy repeated. Bobby scoped him up blowing on the boys stomach making him laugh then he kissed him on the cheek, "What are you doing out here? How did you open the door?" He asked playfully. "Mommy," the boy pointed to the door and there stood Bobby's wife and daughter. The both came out to join Bobby. "You must be, Mike. I'm Heather Bobby's wife"

"Nice to meet you, Heather." He shook her hand before drawing his attention to the girl. "And you must be, Molly."

Molly popped from behind Bobby's legs. "Hi," she said as a quiet voice hidden. "Daddy who is this?"

"Well, honey, this is your Uncle Mike. Can you give him a hug?"

"Bobby she really doesn't have…."

But soon young Molly wrapped her body around Mike, "Nice to meet you, Uncle Mike."

Mike had a weak spot for kids and when Molly embraced him all he could do was smile wide and picked her up, "It's nice to meet you too, Molly."

"Uncle," the boy said getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah that's right, Mikey, he is your uncle in fact you two share the same name." Mikey smiled as he leaned forward trying to climb over to Mike. Soon Mike was holding both kids who were both hugging him tight. As much as he enjoyed the hugs Molly's grip around his neck was too tight.

"Here I'll take her." Bobby said. Mike nodded his thanks between coughs.

"Is Uncle Mike having breakfast with us?" Molly asked.

Bobby and Heather looked at him for an answer. "Well, I bet if you asked him he would probably say yes." Heather said.

"Will you have breakfast with us please?"

Mike looked at the girl her eyes wide and lips pouting. He looked at Heather, "Now how can I say no to a face like that?" Molly and little Mikey grabbed Mike's hands and brought him inside. Mike sat between the two kids and Bobby and Heather sat on the other side of each kid. After breakfast the kids showed Mike their play area where they showed off their drawings, books and toys. With the craziness in his life Mike enjoyed the time away. Little Mikey brought Mike a book to read when Bobby showed up.

"Hi, Daddy, where did you go?" Molly asked

"Mommy and I were having a grown up talk." Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Are you having fun with your uncle?"

"Daddy, Uncle Mike is so cool can he stay over tonight?" Molly pleaded.

"Sorry, Champ, but Uncle Mike and I have to work tonight but some other time."

"Ok, but can he read to me and Mikey?"

"Hey, kids, I have to use the bathroom. How about your dad read to you ok?" Both kids nodded and Bobby sat down as his kids curled up to him and he began reading.

Mike took the breather to head to the kitchen and get some coffee. As he was pouring a cup Heather walked in and he offered her a cup.

"Did you and Bobby have a nice grown up talk?" Heather looked at him with a puzzled look. She eventually caught on and the two shared a laugh. "With two kids you take every free moment to have a 'grown up talk' with your spouse."

Mike laughed, "Thanks for the advice."

"So Bobby says you're married?"

"Yeah, her name is Paige."

"That's a beautiful name. How long have you two been married?"

"A few weeks. It was by accident."

"Care to explain?"

"Long story short we were in San Francisco walking near Crissy Field saw a celebration turns out it was a giant wedding reception for couples in hoping to break the world record and now we're married."

"So did you break the record?"

"Why is that the question that's asked every time have you tell this story?"

"How many times have you told this story to?"

"Once but it was to our families and no we didn't break the record."

"So an accidental wedding, you must be freaking out?"

"I was shocked at first but when I look at it I was going to marry her anyway it just earlier than I expected."

"So no regrets?"

"No, but her on the other hand…"

"Now, I know why you and she are having problems."

"How did you…?Bobby?"

"Yeah, we talked about you two last night after he got back. Despite what you think he does worry about you, Mike."

"I don't know why he would. Up till a yesterday we hadn't talked in almost ten years. The only reason we are talking is because of this arrangement." It took Mike a second to realize what he said. Before he could figure out a way to back track Heather stopped him. "Mike, don't worry about it I know about what you're making Bobby do. My husband and I don't keep secrets. That's something you should learn when it comes to your wife."

Mike rolled his eyes. '_If_ _I had a nickel for every time I heard that'_ He thought. The two shared as laugh as Heather refilled his cup. "Trust me this arrangement you have with Bobby was a blessing on so many levels." she said.

"How is that?"

Heather looked out seeing her kids cuddled up next to her husband she smiled, "I knew who Bobby was when I met him, but I loved him so I let it go. I figure I can just pretend and be oblivious to his line of work. The day I found out I was pregnant with Molly there was an attempt on Bobby by some punk. The guy never stood a chance. Bobby was never is any real danger, but that just woke me up. I refused to have my child be born in that life. I gave Bobby an ultimatum- either he leaves the life or I go."

Mike looked at Bobby as he gave little Mikey a kiss, "Well, he made the right choice."

"He didn't at first."

"You mean he..?"

"You know my husband he doesn't do ultimatum's so he walked out. I didn't see him for two months."

"So what finally changed his mind?"

"You." she said looking back at him.

"What did I have to do with it?"

"I was at my check up and he came busting in. he got on his knees and begged me for forgiveness. Trust me I made him earn it. Anyway, he said that he came across this picture of you and him." Heather handed him the picture and the minute he saw it memories came back. It was the summer before eighth grade; Bobby was in the hospital for a major infection he caught when he cut himself camping with his dad. He was in the hospital for weeks. While other kids were off having the time of their lives Bobby was fighting to save his. Their other friends came to visit him now and then but Mike came everyday keeping him company. He remembered one time while visiting Bobby wouldn't wake up and a team of doctors and nurses came rushing in. It was one of the scariest things Mike had seen but not even that kept him away.

Mike was brought back to the present by Heather's touch. "He said that time in his life he was so grateful for his best friend and because of his stupidity he didn't have that. He realized that he was going to lose us too if he didn't change." Heather leaned in kissing Mike on the cheek, "Thank you"

"Heather, I didn't do anything."

Heather took his hand, "Always a sweet heart. No wonder she loves you"

"So how else is this arrangement blessing?" Mike asked trying to avoid thinking about Paige.

"Well, since then Bobby has been trying desperately to get out of the life. It's been a very slow process and we weren't sure he ever could but then you showed up made this deal and if Bobby can pull this off then we can start over." She looked back at her family, "We want to move up to Oregon we spent time up there a few years ago and feel in love with it."

"I've never been but I hear it's beautiful"

"Yeah, it is and it's a great place to raise a family. The added bonus is Bobby gets to reunite with his best friend and now that you've met my children you're stuck with us whether you like it or not."

Mike tried to keep a calm look but it wasn't working. Even though he was still pissed at him, Mike missed his best friend. "I'm glad he's doing the right, Heather, I do, but it's going to take some time"

"We know but this is a good step in the right direction." Mike's phone then started to ring. Seeing it was, Charlie he quickly answered.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Mikey, get back to the house Jakes found something."

"Ok, I'll be there in 45 minutes," Mike then walked back into the living room.

Bobby looked up and knew it was time to go. "Okay, kids, Uncle Mike and I have to go to work be good to your mom and I'll see you two soon, ok?" Both kids hugged and kissed their dad. Heather then wrapped her arms around her husband holding him close.

"Be careful," she said in a soft whisper.

"Hey, you know me, I'm always careful," he said before kissing her.

Heather then hugged Mike, "Make sure he eats more than just hot pockets."

Mike laughed, "You got it."

"Also don't push her away." Heather said pointing at Mike's chest.

"I won't."

Heather and the kids stood by the door waving as the two men drove off. "We can turn back if you want. You don't have to do this." Mike said as they headed down the street.

"No, I'm doing this, Mikey. This is my golden ticket out of this shit. Besides I get to hang out with you. Hey, before we head to the place maybe we can stop by a Burger King steal a sign?"

Mike laughed, "I really wanted that candy cane."

"And you got it."

"Damn right, I did and as much fun as that would be I have a conference call with the partners so rain check ok?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Bobby leaned forward turning on the radio. The song Renegade by Styx came on and the two friends looked at each other and smiled. "Shit, I haven't heard this song in years. This was our jam." Bobby turned the volume up, "Come on, Mike, you know the words _Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law._"

On cue Mike took over, _"Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home." _

Bobby joined in forming a duet, "_Oh mama I can hear you a crying you're so scared and all alone Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long YEAHHHHHHHH_"

The two men sang in unison as they cruised down the freeway.


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **Hello fan fiction readers I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump and Road Trip. What's Next is the newest installment of the Paige and Mike story. After all the craziness these two have delt with now they have a new challenge marriage. This story will focus on what lies ahead for Graceland's coolest duo both in their personal and professional lives. This story will also bring back the rest of the Graceland crew back including Briggs. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. So my fellow readers sit down and enjoy What's Next. Now that I have had some free time I have been writing more. I am currently working on chapter 14 I re-watched season 1 to give me some inspiration and I think I found some. Thank you all for your encouragement and a special thank you to Hopeful Shipper for helping me with my spelling and grammar you're amazing. Enjoy chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

Mike came busting through the front door as the rest of the team sat in the living room, "Sorry, I'm late traffic was crazy on the 405 as usual."

Charlie walked over to Mike taking his face in her hands looked him over, "Well, you seem ok. A little sleep deprived but that's normal. So where have you been? I called HQ but you weren't there."

"Bobby called said he had something."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Mike, what did he have?" Briggs asked

"Nothing that we already didn't know before, but on the bright side I did get a free breakfast."

"Well, at least there's that. Did you happen to bring some for the rest of us?" Johnnie asked.

"Sorry, Johnnie."

"No sweat it man. I'll whip up some ghetto scramble later."

"And on that note let's get to it. Paige, what did you find?" Charlie asked.

"Agent Martin's body was the same as the others. The way he was killed it was like this was out of anger whoever killed Martin wanted him to suffer. Also there were no defensive wounds or bruises. Martin didn't even put up a fight."

"So we're thinking its poison?" Johnnie asked.

Jake handed the test results to Johnnie, "No, we know its poison- actually its venom."

"Dale, what are we looking at?" Paige looked over Johnnie's shoulder at the report.

"The blood you gave me had traces of venom from a Brazilian Wandering Spider aka Banana Spider. If bitten you can be paralyzed within five minutes."

"So the killer injects the victims with the venom and since they can't fight back because of the paralysis they're easier to kill. Son of a bitch." Mike said.

Briggs stood looking at everyone, "Guys, let's look at the positive here the good news is we have a lead, plus there might be a way to track how they got the venom. It's not like they're making daily trips to Rio. DJ, you think you can check don the grape vine see if anyone is buying spiders or at least the venom?"

"I'll go with you, Dale, just in case you need backup and to make sure nothing happens to you," Paige said.

"Appreciate it, Paige. That work with you, Charlie?"

"It was either her or me. We can make guys talk like none of you can." Everyone got a laugh out of that. Before they could think of their next move Johnnies phone started beeping.

"Hey, Briggs, remember Violeta?"

"Yeah, she was that cutie bartender when we were looking for clues about Jangles right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." he said with a smile

"Johnnie, I don't that this is the best time for a booty call."

"It's not like that man. She just texted saying needs to meet now. Says she has info on some murders going around maybe something." Johnnie said holding up his phone.

"Or it might be a booty call." Paige said with a smile.

"Either way a win-win for me."

"Well, don't just stand here you and Paul get moving." Charlie says flicking her hand.

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to make her in charge of the house," Johnnie whispered to Briggs as they started to head out.

"We can hold elections later, Johnnie, but until then get your ass moving." She yelled to them.

"I swear she has better hearing than Superman." Johnnie said.

"Superwoman, Johnnie, Superwoman." She corrected him. Johnnie waves his arms in the air and Briggs just laughs as they leave.

"So, Paige, you might want to wear something that will get a guy's attention." Jakes said.

"Dale, you're basically describing everything I have."

"Fair enough wear something similar to what that I would wear."

"So something horrible and has no fashion taste?"

"You're funny, Paige, now get going we leave in 15." Paige smirked at him before heading upstairs.

"So what are we going to do, Charlie?" Mike asked.

"Well, you have your buddy so work on that angle. Maybe the guy gets lucky and can help us and not waste our time."

"Bobby will come through, Charlie. He always does."

"I hope your right, Mike, and in the mean time let's work on a profile. We've been jumping around searching for clues. We never established a profile of what we're looking for."

"Sounds good but can we do that in a bit? I need a shower and shave."

Charlie leaned in smelled, "Yeah, you do stink."

"Ha, you're on to…." Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just going to shut up now."

"That's a good idea" and both headed upstairs

As Mike opened his door he sees Paige going through his drawer. Paige looks up with a look of a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "Sorry I just wanted to borrow one of your black under shirts." Mike closed the door behind him, "No its ok help yourself." Paige looked down at the drawer as Mike looked at the floor.

Paige grabbed a shirt holding it up to Mike, "Got it thanks" As she opened door Mike stopped her taking her hand into his. She looked up with a hint of happiness, "You and Jakes be careful. Don't pull a me alright?" She could only nod and smile as she opened the door and turned back to him, "I talked to Allie today she says hi"

"How is she and he family? How's Roadie?"

"They're all doing great. Allie wants to kill us for giving them Roadie though but at least Lindsey loves us."

"That's always a good thing" Paige nodded in agreement. She softly whispered, "We also talked about us and she made me realize some things"

"Such as?"

Paige looked into Mike's deep blue eyes, "I'm sure what I want when it comes to us and staying married or not but I do know that I love you Mike Warren and I know that might not be good enough for you and you might have some trust issues with me but I'm not going anywhere and I will do whatever it takes to earn your love back."

Mike stood there with stoned face he was going to say something but before he could, "Paige change of plans we got leave now. You ready?" Jakes yelled from down stairs

"Be right down Dale I just have to…" Before she could finish Mike pulled her in for a deep kiss. Paige soon threw her arms around Mike opening her mouth welcoming his tongue. Her hands went through his hair as he pushed her against the door frame. A soft moan escaped her lips upon impact with the frame.

"Paige we have to go let's move" Jakes yelled. Mike moved away their foreheads touching both breathing hard. "Will talk later" he said. Paige just nodded before kissing Mike on the cheek and heading downstairs. Mike leaned back against the frame and smiled before heading back in his room. What neither he nor Paige saw was Charlie who just returned to her room left her door open and heard everything. As Paige walked past her door Charlie made herself scarce she then sat on her bed trying to wrap her mind about what she just heard.

* * *

"Damn, Johnnie, this place smells worst than the last time we were here."

"It's not that, Briggs, in fact I think it has a nice view." Johnnie said as he saw Violeta. "The last time I saw her I told her I was thinking of joining the LAPD so let's go with that alright." Briggs gave him a look. "What? We're working. I'm just working on getting this girl to go out with me too."

"Do what you gotta do, Johnnie." The two sat up at the bar Johnnie tapped his fingers on the bar top over and over to calm his nerves as Violeta took care of someone else on the other end. "Johnnie, calm down. Ten seconds ago you were Mr. Joe Cool now you're sweating bullets. Dude, she's just a girl" Briggs said as he reached over placing his hand over his to stop his constant tapping. "Oh and Charlie is just a girl to you?" Johnnie asked.

"Point taken man but she did give you her number right?"

"Yeah she did but…."

"But nothing man she's into you" Just as he said that Violeta spotted Johnnie and smiled. "Game on buddy" Johnnie could do nothing but smile like goof as she walked over. "Well well Johnnie T how are you hun?"

"I'm good, Violeta, just doing my thing. What about you?"

"Just trying to keep the customer happy. You know I thought you forgot all about me."

"I could never forget about you, Girl."

"Then why didn't you ever call me? I don't give my number to anyone."

"That was my fault," Briggs interrupted. "My wife his sister was in a nasty car accident and I was away overseas working so Johnnie here took care of her."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was in bad shape and since she took care of him for years he felt it was the right thing to do."

Violeta looked back at Johnnie, "Given the circumstances I can't be too mad at you, but next time a simple text would be nice."

"So I get a next time?"

"If you play your cards right, Hun."

Johnnie couldn't help but smile. It wasn't till Briggs elbowed him on the side that he remembered why they were there in the first place. "So besides interrogating me on my whereabouts what's going on? You message sounded like you heard something that you wish you hadn't."

Violeta leaned forward, "Meet me out back in 2 minutes and just you. " She then told the other bartender she was taking a break and walked out.

As soon as she out of ear shot Briggs said. "I'll wait here text me after she leaves." Johnnie waited another minute then headed outside. He rounded the corner seeing Violeta waiting in the shadows.

"Alright deep throat what's this all about?"

"Did you ever join the LAPD Johnnie?"

"I did I passed the physical and psych tests but I had to postpone my training after my sister got hurt."

"So you weren't lying?"

"No, I was serious about it why do you ask?" From the look on her face Johnnie knew something was up. "V, if you know something then you need to tell someone. If not me I know a few cops I can ask."

"No, Johnnie, I rather talk to you I trust you."

"Thanks V so what's up?"

"You heard about those bangers that have been butchered the past few weeks?"

"Yeah, I heard something about it. From what I heard it's some kind of gang beef. You hear something different?"

"No, but one of my regulars Danny a real class act said he saw one of the murders go down."

"He what?" Johnnie asked not trying to act too anxious

"Yeah, he came in earlier really spooked. I thought he was just on some bad shit like but he seemed really different. After I got a few shot in him he finally opened up. He said we was walking from his cousin's when he saw this tall looking dude just minding his own business when all of a sudden this person dressed in black shoved a needle in his neck . Danny hid behind the dumpster as the tall dude just fell. Danny said the person is black, drew out a knife, said something to him, and started stabbing him over and over in a rage. I tried to get more out of him but he shut down and took off soon after."

"V, it's ok you did the right thing now. Did Danny say where this happened?"

"Yeah, it was around Verona and S. Atlantic Boulevard," Johnnie's eyes grew big as he heard the street names. That was where they found Martin's body. Luckily Johnnie was a pro and knew how to play this. "V, you know that if this is legit I'm gonna have to tell someone."

"I know. That's why I called you. I knew you would do the right thing."

"Do you know Danny's last name? Do you where I can find him?"

"It's Ortiz. I don't know where he lives but I do have a picture of him." She pulled out her phone and texted Johnnie who wanted to hug her but kept his composure. "Look, I'll my friend at Metro see if he can help."

"Thanks, Johnnie, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Hey, I better get going. I'll call you if anything happens."

"You're just going to call me about that Johnnie?"

Johnnie smiled, "That and other things."

Violeta walked up to him pressing her chest against his. She leaned forward whispering in his ear, "You know I have 5 minutes left on my break?"

"Mmmm, V, that aint enough time for me."

"Oh, we're so going out, Johnnie."

The two shared a laugh then Johnnie leaned forward kissing her on the cheek, "I'll call you later." As soon as he was around the corner Johnnie texted Briggs to meet him at the truck. He then called Charlie.

"Johnnie, tell me you got something."

"Charlie, we got a witness!"

"What!"

"Violeta, has a regular who comes in and by chance he saw Martin get killed last night."

"Holy shit, Johnnie, that's huge! What's his name?"

"Danny Ortiz I need his address. I'm sending you his picture now."

"Give me a second, Johnnie." Just then Briggs showed up. "What's going on man?"

"V, found a witness to Martin's murder. Charlie is getting his address."

Briggs slapped Johnnie's back, "Nice work, JT."

"Johnnie, you there?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, go ahead, Girl." Johnnie replied putting the phone on speaker.

"Ortiz lives on 3026 Northside drive. I call a tact team to help you bring it in."

"Charlie, we can't scare the guy Johnnie and I can get him to talk." Briggs said.

"Briggs is right we can handle this."

"Alright but please be careful you two"

"Scouts honor, Girl, talk to you soon." Briggs looked at Johnnie, "Let's go get us a witness."


End file.
